Cursed Heart
by 83rd Twilight
Summary: CHAPTER 8 UP MINNA. Yuuram... flangst. The Bielefeld Family has a cursed legacy… guess who inherited it? When the engagement is broken, Wolfram leaves with a broken heart and two extra baggage nobody knew about.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou… If I did, Yuri and Wolfram would actually see some action (snickers)…

A/N: My first Kyou Kara Fic… YuuRam all the way…

Hope you guys review…

Title: Cursed Heart

Author: 83rd Twilight

Genre: flangsty with a bits of etceteras on the sides

Main Pairing: YuuRam

Warnings: Slash/ MxM/ Shounen Ai/ Yaoi… mpreg? You've been warned…

Rating: T

Summary: The Bielefeld Family has a cursed legacy… guess who inherited it? When the engagement is broken, Wolfram leaves with a broken heart and two extra baggage nobody knew about. So what happens when he is found ten years later preparing for death?

Find out….

Cursed Heart

By 83rd Twilight

Prologue: Cursing Hearts

Eight lit black candles were placed inside a circle of ancient runes. In the midst stood thick red candle with its brightly burning flames illuminating the four objects that surrounded it: a lock of blonde hair, a vial of blood, a family crest and a withered flower.

Outside the circle, a beautiful maiden crowned with the dark night and eyes of the deepest ends of the forests stood with an intricately carved dagger in her hands. Silken robes laid at her feet revealing her naked form.

Her swollen abdomen exposing the truth of her condition. Pointing the blade towards the flames, she spoke loud and clear:

"By my death, I will be avenged. By blood, thy will be bound. Suffer as I have suffered. You and your accursed family. Doomed to walk in the circle of pain. The power I have given thee, I cannot retrieve, but this I declare: may your truest flame be sealed in the depths of the frozen abyss of your heart. By my hatred you are damned. By my death, your fate is sealed. By my love, you may be saved. Heed now my voice, Keepers of the Earth, Air, Water and Fire. Avenge your daughter!"

As lighting surged towards the center of the circle, the blade was plunged into the priestess' womb splitting the distended flesh. A wailing cry pierced the air as a body fell onto the marbled floor.

"It is done…"

The temple maidens rushed to prepare for a hasty funeral. Several of them rushed to find their temple priestess to have someone facilitate the final rites.

The sole heir of the Bielefeld estate was found dead late last night with his pregnant wife and their unborn child. The cause of their deaths have not been disclosed although it has been said that the servants heard their lady scream moments before they were found lifeless inside their bedroom. The young lord's heart had been ripped out. It was never found.

The maidens opened the heavy doors and gasped in surprise at the sight that greeted them.

There in the middle of the temple, before the altar, was a baby wrapped in silken cloth. He had the most beautiful green eyes and delicate golden curls. He grasped two interesting objects with his tiny fingers. A small chain on which hung a clear gem with red flames flickering inside and a noble family crest.

The Bielefeld crest.

Their head priestess cannot be located that day. She was never found.

End Prologue

Part I: Chapter One: Brokenhearted Beauty

The halls at the west wing of the castle are empty at midnight. Save for a lone figure striding the spacious corridors with quick yet silent footfalls. The light of the full moon illumines the darkness through intricate stained glass windows. The figure fleets by like a graceful phantom gliding towards the narrow stairs leading up to one of the towers. Little drops of clear liquid trailed the path hastily trodden by lightly covered feet. The long, narrow, winding staircase was void of light, but the body had memorized every concrete step that a stumble or a fall is highly unlikely before the destination is reached. Little beams of moonlight filter through the cracks of a wooden door at the top. Pale, slender fingers reached for the metallic lock and released it with a soft click opening the entrance to a small terrace. Walking towards the left side of the railing, the slim form perched onto it, bare back leaning on the cold, stone wall, one knee bent and planted firmly on the rail while the other dangled freely in the air. Clasped tightly in one hand was a rare clear gem with red flames within, glittering in the night like shining rubies within a large diamond.

A pale, beautiful face lifted towards the heavens. Bright, viridian eyes wide with deep pain gaze at the stars, seeking for answers that fate refused to give. Tears flowed silently without restraint on perfectly chiseled cheeks. Tears of anger, tears of pain. The star filled canopy of the sky is a mocking background to the ethereal vision of beauty in anguish.

Because there in the tower overlooking a vast, verdant forest was one Sir Wolfram Bielefeld alone and miserable in what should have been the most wonderful night of his colorful mazoku life.

His one hundredth birthday. His coming of age. The time in his life where he can finally step into the threshold of mazoku adulthood as he comes to the realization of his full demon potentials. It is the age when he can now bind with his chosen mate and have beautiful children together. Or at least that was how it was supposed to go.

But for all his beauty, devotion and passionate charm, he could not hold on to the man who had claimed his heart and soul.

For twenty years Wolfram waited for the love of his life: the Maou, Yuuri Shibuya. The wimpy king who gave him the slap that changed his life forever. And they had been through a lot with the passing of time. More than a decade of friendship made him hope that the black-haired young man would learn to love him and accept him as a mate. After Yuuri had returned to Shin Makoku, they bonded some more and eventually became the best of friends, his wimp's family had welcomed him into their life, with Mama Jennifer already having picked a wedding outfit for him (a white rhinestone beaded strapless ball gown with a long laced train and a veil), his own mother had already given him a gem encrusted tiara, and both moms exchange wedding ideas regularly. Their respective brothers must have a formal wedding attire hanged discreetly somewhere in their closets. Günter had even grudgingly admitted defeat and sobbingly surrendered his fateful love for the Maou-heika to a worthy rival. Greta started calling him Daddy Wolfram. Annissina had already invented her perfect wedding gift (shudder!). Eru already declared herself as their flower girl. The point is everyone had already assumed, accepted and even anticipated that they would eventually end up together. Everyone turned out wrong. Everyone never considered Yuuri's feelings about the whole situation. Everyone ended up disappointed.

Over a month ago, Wolfram von Bielefeld finally consented to formally break his engagement to the 27th Maou once and for all, so that the latter could officially pursue the fascinating Lady Arania Lavelle, a fair-haired belle from the western part of the kingdom, the pride of a minor noble clan: the Lavelle. The cheating wimp met her at one the festival balls six months ago and immediately fell under her spell.

At first, Wolfram tried to ignore the situation. He told himself that _his_ Yuuri was just infatuated with another pretty bimbo. After sometime he reverted to his brat-prince mode. His jealous outbursts had Yuuri muttering retorts like 'she's not a bimbo', 'you don't know her', 'she's a fine young woman', 'the engagement's a fluke' or 'why don't you just cancel the damned thing if you're too worked up about it.'

Developing a semblance of self control over the years allowed Wolfram to prevent their fights from escalating further. But somehow Yuuri started to drift away from the blonde prince.

As the days, weeks and months passed by, the Maou began to spend more and more of his free time with the lady and coming back from each of the visits with a smile getting brighter every single time. When the young woman began to visit the palace, Wolfram stubbornly kept to Yuri's side at all times even when he was being dismissed, taking every opportunity to rub it in her face that _he_ was the king's fiancé and not her. The fair lady though, was nothing but gracious and polite, her manners impeccable, her fine figure tastefully attired and her words always carefully chosen as to not offend anyone. Yuuri praised her as a mature, sophisticated woman. Wolfram thought she was a first class bitch.

But her charms soon won everyone's sympathy. Soon enough the betting tides were turned to her favor. Soon enough, Wolfram became the third wheel. Everyone began talking about what a good queen she'd make. There were hushed whispers of how the mazoku prince should just bow out graciously to the competition since it was fairly obvious to everyone who their beloved king adored.

Everytime Yuuri approached about breaking their "mock" engagement as he termed it, Wolfram would hear not of it, avoiding the issue at all costs. So Yuuri tried a new tactic: he began exalting Lady Arania's virtues whenever the blonde was around, even at the dinner table. Wolfram could often be seen walking out from the dining hall and sometimes he would not come down to eat at all.

Finally, his brothers confronted him about giving up the engagement for his own pride's sake, as well as for the whole kingdom. As Gwendal and Conrad's concerned eyes looked at him with pity, he was slapped hard by the pathetic laughingstock that he had made of himself. Finally, he snapped. He locked himself inside his room for a good two weeks before calmly going out to look for the wimp-king who had the gall to dump him.

Finding Yuuri in his office, Wolfram asked for a private audience with the king. Something in his eyes made the Maou entertain his request. Looking straight into those onyx orbs, he asked for a last memory.

'A night in your bed. You owe me that much for breaking my heart.'

That was his condition for agreeing with the termination of his betrothal to the Maou.

Yuuri had no choice but to comply. That night was the most bittersweet time of Wolfram's life. Something that will make the next decade bearable.

That night Yuuri apologized for hurting him, for the impression that he was leading the blonde on, for falling in love with someone else. He need not say the words, every touch he gave spoke of apologies, of guilt and… of pity.

Wolfram took whatever he was given that night. He clung to every kiss and every caress like a desperate man holding on to a lifeline. And with many tears he tried to let go of his beloved. The pain in his heart eased and tripled at the same time.

As the days progressed he painfully realized that he will never get over Yuuri. Ever. Even as he sees the new royal couple together everyday, he couldn't fully accept the reality that Yuuri can never be his anymore.

A week before his birthday, the blonde mazoku received two gifts, a bound leather journal that belonged to his late father, and beautiful rare gem. As he read the journal entries, he learned new things about his father and his family heritage--- dark secrets that were kept through the ages. He openly wept as he read the final page.

Four days ago another surprise waited for him when he woke up just before dawn. A different maryouku seemed to warmly radiate from his abdomen. Bright green eyes became wide with the comprehension of what that meant. Tears fell yet again just before the sun rose.

His birthday was a low key affair. He requested it to be that way. He need not any more fodder for waggling tongues if he celebrated it extravagantly as his mother had initially planned. He only had a simple dinner with his family, friends and Yuuri at Blood Pledge Castle at the king's behest. Thanking his host and maou's would be fiancé for their hospitality, he quietly retired into the night.

Sitting now in his secret sanctuary for what he believed would be the last time he lets, what he prayed would be his last, tears fall. Tears for his broken heart and the future he could have had here with the people he loved. With the person he believed to be the other half of his soul...

But he knew that he had to be strong. He touched his stomach lightly with a soft smile. At least he will have a lasting memory.

He knew that it was time to say goodbye.

If only for a period time.

He will come home after ten years.

Back to Shin Makoku…

If only to finally die…

End Chapter 1

A/N: So should I continue? Do tell.

Reviews are much appreciated.

Thanks!

Jan ne.

83rd Twilight 2007


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: See Chapter 1

A/N: This is a revised version.

A/N: Wow! Lotsa reviews. I'm speechless. Thanx you guys. For reading and reviewing. it made me kinda nervous, I don't know if I'll meet the expectations but… shrugs… well, see.

Many thanks to: roseand, atsuya, rhino, Howl3,artemisluna, animefreak (don't worry I'll finish this story), yaoigypsie, Yuuram88,Akiray, 36Kings, NinetailsKyuu9, shadowthief, eclst, Siraelka (I'll take that cookie ), XZanayu, Mabs-fantasy, pikeebo, bigheart, juntomatsu, Knight of Caeli, moosemix, sdgal, Seregil1989, Lethe Albion, coffee-n-cream, munch007, alice22, flamemazoku739 and of course princess sin who pm'd her review. Thanks for the encouragement. Now you make me feel for Yuuri-everyone wants to torment him in various ways-evil grin-

This story runs through my head in parts… And in random scenes, so it's like I'm trying to piece up which part with which. 's like a quilt. So do forgive me if I take some time before I post. I think I've broken Wolfram's heart enough with the first chapter so I decided to give him a little reprieve with this chapter, it's a bit long with explanations to SOME of your questions. Even about the curse. But somewhere in the middle of this story (if you're still interested at the point, there's gonna be a whole chapter for the curse's history). Don't expect much drama here though as this chap will just show a transition period in Wolfram's life.

On that note, I've taken the liberty to introduce two of my own characters. For Wolfram's sake. Coz I don't want to see him suffer much more than he has to. Tell me what you think of them…

Chapter 2 Farewells and Hellos

Swift, light footfalls hit the hard, dusty earth barely disturbing the quietude of the semi-deserted streets of the sleeping town. Now going straight ahead, now turning left in dark, narrow alleyways that for the time being was blessed by the moons light-bearing fingers. Agile feet belie their owner's reluctant heart. Thick, plain, drab-looking brown robes swayed rather stiffly as Wolfram von Bielefeld adjusted his hood pulling it ever closer to hide his exquisite yet sorrow laden countenance.

The young mazoku prince determinedly moved on willing his body to take every step that will lead him away from Covenant Castle and away from the demon tribe before the sun rises.

He left behind several letters that he had written a few days before, addressed to the people closest to his heart- a certain Maou-heika included- he had poured out his deepest feelings and everything that he had wanted to say with black ink and perfumed parchments, words he couldn't find the courage to utter in person. He hoped that they would understand the choice that he had made.

That he needed some time away from everyone and confront his personal issues on his own. He also implored them not to make the king feel guilty or responsible about what he had done.

Because even after everything that had happened his Royal Wimpiness does deserve to be happy with the person he cherishes the most. Wolfram just needed some time to get used to that. Or so he had written.

But there are two things he did not reveal in his personal letters. The curse and the gift.

The last thing he needed was Yuuri's pity. And knowing the wimp, he would probably try to nobly-and dumbly, in Wolfram's opinion- sacrifice himself, his happiness and even his love life for the sake of aiding his 'best friend'. Out of guilt, if nothing else.

Leaving the castle, the blonde kept himself in check as he walked to a rendezvous point where his father's cousin awaited him with a horse and some supplies for the journey that secretly planned several days after the termination of his engagement.

It was a difficult but necessary choice to make. As it was, his feet was getting heavier with each step he took, away from the place he called home. Away from his family. Away from his beloved.

And towards his freedom. Towards a lonely path to independence. He had determinedly made up his mind, to be strong and pick himself up on his own, far from the shields of his name and his title and the protective arms of his family. It was time for the spoiled brat-prince to grow up.

He hastened to meet up with Shardan von Christ, the wayward eldest son of the head of a lower branch of the von Christ family. Wolfram's paternal grandmother and Shardan's father are siblings. And as godfather to the third son of Lady Cecil, he is probably the closest to a father figure that Wolfram had ever known (save perhaps for Conrad). Albeit, he was an absentee father as they mostly communicated through letters over the years because, Shardan von Christ was busy juggling his time traveling the countryside, performing familial duties, writing his memoirs, researching ancients mazoku cultures and of course, indulging his favorite pastime: philandering. Over the years, he tried to see his nephew whenever he could manage pull himself off some clingy wench's arm or take some time off from his clan's demanding tasks, which wasn't too often. The times they got to spend together was squandered by talking, catching up and… painting. Wolfram owed his uncle the discovery of his artistic brilliance (a/n shudders).

The young prince has always been very fond of his father's cousin growing up. His uncle was a rare specimen, he had none of the suffocating aristocratic air of the other nobles, in fact he is very casual and yet he was very suave in his ways. He was not as reticent as Gwendal, nor as calmly indulgent as Conrad, and especially not as overemotional and hyperactive as their mother, but he was like a combination of all three in balanced proportions. Although it could be safe to say that his vanity may actually rival that of Lady Cheri.

As soon as Sir von Christ heard about the cancellation of the engagement, he was more than ready to go up in arms against that 'unworthy, cruel, heartless, blind beast' that broke his beautiful nephew's fragile heart. Only, Wolfram's personal visit to plead for reason aborted the other's grand master scheme. With many a disappointed sigh, older mazoku turned his efforts on extending his generosity to the blonde prince, offering his home as a haven for the forlorn heart.

The offer, however tempting, was politely declined because Wolfram already had something in mind about what he wanted to do. Instead, the green-eyed mazoku asked for a different favor. He requested for a horse and for some provisions that he might need for a long journey on the date of his own choosing. The older mazoku, being the smart fellow that he was, had a strong inkling on what his nephew was planning. A week prior to the scheduled departure, a letter of confirmation was sent to the young Bielefeld.

Avoiding detection or confrontation of any kind, Wolfram rushed to meet his silverblue-haired uncle behind one of the lesser known taverns in the kingdom. Rolling his eyes at the predictability of the other man, he moved toward the patiently waiting mazoku with a small smile playing on his lips.

After thanking his knight in shining armor for everything he had provided, Wolfram solemnly vowed to repay this act of kindness when he returns one day.

His uncle handed him one of the horses' reins and laughed softly at prince before flamboyantly declaring, "Don't be so dramatic, my beautiful silly nephew, I'm going to endow you with the company of my very fine self."

Wolfram tried to refuse the charitable offer, but the look he received from those dark sapphire orbs brooked no objections.

Mounting their horses and starting on their way, they traveled at a casual pace until they reach the nearby border before dawn, so as to avoid suspicion from the night watchers and other night frolickers. The younger mazoku tried to divert his mind from his present troubles by satisfy some of his curiosities. Thus they spent the ride in a quiet eye-opening conversation.

"What about your estate Uncle? I know that your duties are too significant to be neglected for even a short period of time." Wolfram began his inquiry.

"Worry not, I've arranged everything. My brother is more than happy to take over for me. Too happy I should say." Was the smooth, almost sarcastic reply.

"You forfeited your right as a first-born?" The blonde found it incredible to belive that anyone could give up such a position at a drop of a hat, and only to patronize someone else's whim.

"I prefer to call it an early retirement." His uncle merely shrugged it off.

"But why?"

There was a sigh.

"Why? That's a complicated question. But then the answer to a question that starts with the word 'why' is always complicated…"

"Uncle!"

The blue-eyed noble shifted in his horse and sat up a little straighter.

"Hmmm… very well. One of the reasons is that that I'm bored, and tired of the routine my position demands of me. And then there's the fact that I've sworn an oath to your late father, to help you deal with your personal crisis."

"Father? How could my father have ever known about Yuuri?"

"Not the Maou, Wolfram, I'm talking about your family legacy."

"How… oh father..."

"Yes, your father was my best friend. I owed him my life, you know. We used to tell each other everything and the curse was one of the secrets that he imparted to me. To me, he was family and I promised him that I will help find a way to break the evil spell. So for over a century now, I've researched about the curse, with your father when he has still alive, hoping to spare you from the pain of going through what every male descendant of your blood had gone through since it began. Your father feared greatly for your future and practically begged me to help you when the time comes."

"I didn't know that. I received father's journal eight days ago. He wrote several things about this dark legacy, but the many of the information written down were vague at best."

"I see. I want you to listen to me carefully. Your family history is a fascinating yet tragic one, Wolfram. I brought some of the ancient Bielefeld scrolls your late father left in my care. There was very little information about the curse, it wasn't included in any public record of your kin. It was of course, understandable why they would keep such a sensitive matter under wraps. Your Father and I had to rely on private journals, personal letters or memoirs. The older texts were written in one of the ancient tongues, and your father was long gone before I was able to translate some of them. It took me fifty years before I finally reached a breakthrough. Old languages were ever my forte. From what I know, the curse began before the founding of Shin Makoku. The ancient texts prove that. So far I've deciphered a place of origin. It would seem that long before your ancestors came to Shin Makoku, some generations before the time of Shinou, they lived as powerful lords of the lands just outside present day Caloria. Of old the place was called Emraud, the flourishing green valley. Now it is known as Lacrimea, the land of tears. I've been there several times after your father passed away, hoping to find some more clues. All I found were old temple ruins, but I haven't the time then to fully explore that site. I also came across the burnt foundations of the site where the ancient Bielefeld estate was reported to have once stood. I also heard a few crazy myths from the locals, stories passed down through generations that these might actually be relevant. The common factor of the tale was something about evil witches punishing equally evil warlords by ripping the evil lord's heart out and having it for dinner. But that's another story. Searching the archives, i looked up some ancient families and clans of the place, I was lucky enough to stumble upon perhaps the only remaining complete record of the ancient Bielefeld line before the flight to Shin Makoku. How it was preserved for many millennia, I care not to find out. I was only grateful to finally have something concrete to work on. That was about some time after the war four decades ago. Anyway, I found several interesting facts. During a certain period of time, the Bielefeld bloodline diminished significantly after merely three generations that all but one bearing the blood survived. The heir. After him, the Bielefeld clan started to beget only one child for every generation, a male heir in every single case, and the years of their death is basically younger than the usual mazoku life span. That was all I could gather after many years of research. But I'm not gonna be beaten down. We now have a place and a time line. We can commence from there."

"Commence from where?" Wolfram asked, slightly confused.

One fine silver brow rose rather dramatically.

"I will not be forsworn, my dear nephew, and now that you've opted to run away from your predicaments, you might as well do something productive with your time."

"I'm not running away-"

"You must think of your heir. You must try to spare your future offspring from this burden, unless you're thinking of ending the line with you."

The young lord paused to think.

"I---father wrote that the curse lasts about ten years. When black flames begin to materialize inside the gem it will gradually engulf the red ones. When the flame turns black, that is the end. So that means, I have roughly a decade to find a way to break this curse or die a very painful death."

"You mean, the black flames had already began to appear? But you are too young…your father was around a hundred and fifty when it started."

"Well, maybe it's different with every generation."

Shardan shook his head.

"That cannot be… your father told me that the curse will only commence when an heir is born."

Wolfram stiffened.

"Uh, maybe it just decided to start early."

"Is there something you'd like to tell me, Wolfram?"

Emerald orbs refused to meet questioning sapphire ones.

Silence.

"I am expecting."

"That no good, cowardly son of a---"

A horse neighed as its rider roughly yanked at the reins to make it turn around.

"Uncle stop!"

"I'm going back to give him a piece of my mind, and my sword…"

"Please, uncle, he doesn't know."

Silence.

"He doesn't know."

"Wolf…"

"I don't want him to know. Please. Let's just go." At the sight of his dejected nephew, Shardan redirected his horse to their original route.

Moments of placating tensed nerves passed.

"You are awfully calm about all this Wolfram."

"I know, uncle… and that's what scares me."

A pause.

"So where to now my young prince?"

"To Lacrimea, Uncle. I will try to search for more answers there."

"To Lacrimea it is."

The two riders were discreetly well on their way to the borders of Shin Makoku, when the sound of another set of hooves swiftly approaching made them stop in their tracks.

For one single moment, Wolfram actually thought that Yuuri might realized that he had gone and have come to stop him and… shook himself from his reverie as a young red-haired soldier in blue uniform came into view.

'Definitely not Yuuri.' Wolfram thought sadly.

Wolfram recognized the newcomer as one of his personal guards. Rowan Marron. A loyal, dedicated soldier and a casual friend. And right now he was wearing a strickened look on his face.

"You're not gonna leave without saying goodbye are you, Excellency?" he addressed the prince, his big brown eyes filling up with tears. "Because really, that would be just icing on the cake of a shitty night, when my fiancée just told me she's pregnant with another man's child, and now you're gonna leave without a word as well…

"How did you-?" Wolfram was surprised. He had thought he made sure he wasn't seen or followed.

"I was on my way to the tavern to drown my sorrows and all, when I heard your voice," the guard answered. "I've been in your guards for over thirty years now, my Lord. I'd recognize your voice no matter how hushed it is. As soon as I realized your intentions, I quickly ran to get my horse and grabbed whatever I might need. "

"Rowan…"

"I realize that after everything that happened, you may not decide to stay. Everyone of us under your command hoped you would not go… but… well, now that I know you're gonna leave, you must take me with you!" Chocolate eyes entreated emerald green ones.

"But what about your family, they would be worried-"

"I've no family left, sir. They all died during the war four decades ago." The soldier quietly stated.

"I'm sorry…"

"I've no family, no fiancée, and now no job…" Rowan's self-pity was quite evident that Wolfram found it in his own grieving heart to feel sympathy for the soldier.

"I cannot take you with me. I cannot afford to pay you. And there is no guarantee when I will come back, if at all."

"I don't care sir. I have nothing left here anyway. Please, let me go with you! I can fend for myself and I will not be a burden. I need to get away too..."

A third voice interrupted their exchange.

"Oh well, misery loves company my dear nephew. Let's take him with us, Wolfram, he is such a cute little thing. I may find some use for him."

At the sight of his uncle's wolfishly grinning face and Rowan's wide doe-eyed pleading look, the blonde finally caved.

"Very, well. Uncle, this is Rowan Marron. One of my soldiers. Rowan, this is my uncle, Shardan von Christ."

"Call me Shardan, I do so hate formalities. It is a pleasure to meet someone almost as delicate as my lovely little nephew."

Dark russet eyes narrowed slightly.

"I assure you, my lord, I am far from delicate."

And with that, Wolfram suddenly found himself in company of two others on a journey that he had planned to go through on his own.

And somehow, he felt a little comfort touch his weary, broken soul.

For a week, the three of them journeyed over land and over water, with brief stops to eat, sleep, or get necessary supplies.

Halfway through the journey though, while passing through a vast field of wildflowers, young lord Bielefeld unexpectedly fainted and nearly fell off his horse had it not been for Rowan's sharp instincts of grabbing the reins with one hand and his superior's arms with the other.

Shardan lifted his nephew up and laid him on a bed of pink and yellow blossoms.

"What is wrong with him?" Rowan asked worriedly. "Is he ill? He's been quite pale of late then he threw up all his breakfast this morning and yesterday too."

"It is to be expected." The silver blue-haired mazoku replied vaguely. "He'll be up in a minute."

"Up in a minute?" The soldier exclaimed incredulously. "Expected. You expect him to have random fainting spells?"

"Calm down, nanny." His companion placated softly.

"You tell me what's wrong with his Excellency." Brown eyes glared, demanding.

"How about you find out for yourself? It's fairly easy."

"How?"

Long elegant fingers took sun kissed ones and placed them above their unconscious companion's abdomen. As words were whispered a breath away from intently listening ears

"Place your hands over here. Now close your eyes. Concentrate. That's right. Can you feel it? It's still quite weak, but it's there now."

"Oh. So that's it." The soldier finally understood and nodded.

Soft lips came in contact with slightly tanned skin in quick barely there caress which startled the younger of the two conscious mazoku.

"What do you think you were doing?"

"Nothing…" The mock innocent face of the culprit was almost believable.

"What do you mean nothing you—?!"

"What's all the commotion about?" Bright viridian orbs finally fluttering to consciousness trying to acquaint themselves with their surroundings.

"Sire, you're awake. Congratulations… I mean…"

"Ah, so you know." Pale lips quirked in a wan smile.

"Yes."

"Hn. We should get going then." Wolfram sat and reached out his hand to be pulled up by the strong grip of his ex-subordinate.

"Are you truly alright now? Maybe we should linger a bit—"

"I'm fine now Rowan. The sooner we get there, the sooner I can rest, don't you think?"

"As you wish, Excellency."

"Call me Wolfram. There is no need for titles in this company."

"I shall try."

"Good." With that the blonde turned to prepare his horse.

As Rowan moved to do the same, he passed by the silent blue-eyed noble, and softly hissed. "You reputation precedes you, my lord Shardan. But I will not fall for your games or your bed."

He turned on his heel leaving Lord von Christ with an amused and contemplative look on his handsome features.

They pressed on towards the nearest harbor and boarded the first available ship bound for Caloria.

Not having been successful in overcoming seasickness in the past, coupled with morning sickness, two more fainting episodes, the tiresome journey the restless nights, and a grieving heart, stress began to take its toll on the young Bielefeld and he fell in and out of illness needing all the help he can get from his uncle and his loyal guard in order to survive the last remaining legs of their journey to the port of Caloria and from there, a tedious four day ride to the town of Lacrimea.

End Chapter 2

83rd Twilight


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

IMPORTANT A/N: If you've went straight here pls. READ this FIRST! I split the second chapter into two parts because it kinda felt long and rushed for some reason, so I altered the parts a bit and added some scenes, and tried to clarify some stuff to make it more organized. This won't happen again (It is a holiday here today, so I found time to edit…)GOMENASAI.

Anyway, do tell if you preferred the old chap or this revised one… Look for the next chap by Tues/Wed. Thanx.

Many THANKS to my those who reviewed the old chap 2: princess sin, moosemix, pikeebo, alice22, chocolatcoeur (ans: Yuuri), atsuya, rhino, XZanayu, yaoigypsie, Stephke23, Yuuram88, Howl3, juntomatsu, munch007, priestessmykala, blackangel, setsuko toshiba, coffee-n-cream . Thanks again… and YES…I plan to make Yuuri SUFFER! a new knight in shining armor for Wolfie? we shall see...

Cursed Heart by 83rd Twilight

Chapter 3: Foundations of Hope

The sounds of the night broke through the dense prison of thick trunks and lush leaves. The steady rush of a stream hidden behind some nearby foliage, the chirping sounds of the cricketfrogs, the songs of the hummingowls, and the occasional howls or wails of some other nocturnal creature haunted the silence of the woods.

Light from the bright full moon above, peeked through the canopy of leaves illuminating the forest floor.

Soft royal blue cloth rustled slightly with the cool night time breeze as the expensive fabric kissed the moist, grass covered ground. Hasty feet treaded through a seldom traveled path in the woods leading to the exit of the dense forest.

Stepping unto open ground, the wind shifted westward, caressing the velvety fabric of a hood pushing it backwards to reveal golden threads glittering under the moonlight. Their owner marched onwards with nary a care, wearing a slight frown and a contemplative look on his beautiful face.

He was late for dinner. Again. He can already imagine a certain someone fidgeting by the porch, brows wrinkling anxiously, tanned fingers nervously tapping the wooden railing as sock-covered feet walk back and forth.

He gave a small smile at the thought. He had a good twenty-minute walk ahead of him if he continued at his present speed, thirty if he slowed down to a more relaxed pace. His sadistic side decided to do the latter.

After all, there's always something about walking under the full moon that inspires an introspection of sorts.

Leisurely dragging his boot clad feet, Wolfram von Bielefeld contemplated about the changes in his life during the three months that he had left his home, Shin Makoku.

It was indeed on a similar night such as this, a night of the full moon, when the brokenhearted mazoku prince stole away from the castle like a thief.

Taking only what was left of his pride and the remnants of his broken heart.

He decided then to embark on a journey to find some reprieve from his sorrows, bring back some peace in his soul and find a purpose for his existence.

Fate perhaps had found a little mercy in her heart to bless the young broken soul with two wondrous people reaching out to him in his dark hours. And he would ever be grateful for those moments when a now dearly-loved uncle decided to stay by his nephew's side and when a certain loyal soldier selflessly offered his services and his friendship to his dispirited captain.

And now here they are, living in the outskirts of this old village in Lacrimea. This vast rural settlement at present is comprised by two large villages, each modestly thriving on agriculture and trade. This is also the place kept the secrets to the dark blood heritage of Wolfram's family for many millenia.

Upon reaching the town, the trio, tired from their harrowing four-day ride, checked in at the nearest inn where they stayed for a couple of days. Wolfram was terribly weakened, and sick. He needed some time to recover his strength. Rowan stubbornly stayed by his side to take care of him, leaving only to fetch food and to attend personal basic body rituals.

Shardan, meanwhile, having been in the old town before, mingled and charmed his way among the locals. So, it was no surprise that after barely even two days upon arrivin, he found a small isolated property on sale at the northern end of one village, it was located conveniently near the large forest where he found the temple ruins many years before.

After purchasing the land, he took the others to see the modest property as soon as Wolfram was well enough to move about. The land had an average sized cabin built at the center of it. The place had two small bedrooms, a kitchen, a dining area and a sitting room. The structure was in dire need of repairs though, as it had not been used for many years. The roof had holes and the worn down doors needed replacement. The interior of house was filthy and had no furnishings whatsoever. The garden, or what used to be a garden was now home to a variety of weeds, creeping vines, grass and other wild flora.

It took another two weeks before they were able to occupy their new lodgings. Shardan managed to hire several skilled laborers to see to the repairs of the house and personally oversaw the work. The two younger mazoku on the other hand employed their skills with scouting the village for furniture and household items trying, without much success, to compromise Wolfram's aesthetics with Rowan's sensibility. Arguing with a volatile, pregnant demon prince that a dark red couch doesn't match bright orange curtains with big pink flower prints is a sure way of getting your clothes nearly burned to a crisp and your hair singed. The end result though of the exasperating ordeal was a quaint little place with simple, basic, practical and slightly mismatched furniture. It was a far cry from the lavish environment the young mazoku prince was used to, but it had a warm, comfortable atmosphere, that Wolfram decided, it simply will have to do.

Now, over two months later, Wolfram von Bielefeld found himself adjusting to this simple life, without heavy responsibilities or obligations, a life where he is not chained to title or rank or image, where he is not expected to act or speak a certain way. A life where he is free to be just plain Wolfram. And actually have some people outside his own immediate family appreciate that. Despite the heartache and tears that he had shed over his lost love in the days and weeks that followed his departure, Wolfram found a semblance of peace here in the land of his ancestors, it dulled his pain, giving him moments of rest to gather his strength for the future that lay before him.

The days found him exploring old temple ruins deep within the forest. Sometimes he comes with his uncle, but most of the time he wanders there all alone, like today. Hoping to find something that could shed light to his bloodline's lost past. He felt an odd connection to the ruins. For some reason, it was as if he had found another sanctuary, like the abandoned tower back at Covenant castle.

In the days since he had first stepped within the ancient temple grounds, he and Shardan only found two things that might be of use later on. First was a stone tablet with inscribed ancient characters and a defaced half-carved flower on a small round marble disk. Other than that, little other progress was made. But Shardan von Christ, being the scholar that he was would always smile encouragingly at Wolfram saying, that patience will yield rewards before long. He wished he had his uncle's optimism.

His reminiscing was halted at the sight of their torch lit porch where a familiar figure moved to and fro the wooden floors.

Approaching the wooden lodge, Wolfram espied his former subordinate and smiled inwardly.

"Excellency, you are so late!" Rowan cried out, half in relief and half in worry as he caught sight of the Bielefeld heir.

"I'm sorry, I was at the ruins," the blonde explained. His companion had been long brought into confidence about the curse and their efforts to find a way to end it. "I lost track of the time. And for the millionth time, it's Wolfram."

"You shouldn't be out so late, sire. Not in your condition," the red haired mazoku began to fuss over him, leading him inside the house, taking his robes and escorting him onto the couch.

"I'm not an invalid, you know," the other muttered sitting down.

His companion stood over him, arms akimbo and a scolding frown on his lightly tanned face.

"That's not the point, the wind is very cold tonight. It will be winter soon. It's not good for-"

The imminent lecture was interrupted by a new voice.

"I'm home my beautiful, little-"

A book came flying towards the direction of the door, hitting its unprepared victim on the shoulder.

"Ouch, what the--- hey I was reading this!" The protester picked up the heavy tome with a frown

"Leave your filthy boots out! I just scrubbed the floor, you barbarian!"

"No need to get violent. Is it that time of the month?" Silver blue strands were flicked elegantly as a white robe was taken off and hanged by the door.

"I'm not some woman you-"

"Alright, enough already!" a slightly frustrated voice from the occupant of the couch called. "You're always at each other's throats. Honestly, two month's in and your already bickering like some old married couple."

"I am not old." Smooth baritone voice retorted.

"I resent the marriage part." Brown eyes glared in opposition. "I'd rather throw myself off a cliff."

"Are we going to have dinner or what?" Wolfram asked, changing the subject after seeing his uncle about to retort with a predatory glint in his eyes..

"Of course, sir. I made some soup and grilled fish and apple pie. I got good bargain on the fish, apples and the vegetables. Your Excellency should eat lots of green leafy vegetables and fruits."

"Stop it with the formalities already Rowan, we've been here over two months already, start calling me Wolfram for Shinou's sake!"

Sitting at the dinner table, the trio began to eat quietly. The food was delicious as always. Rowan proved to be a very able cook. Not to mention a promising housekeeper.

"Well then Wolfram? Have you been out late again my dear nephew?"

"Yes Uncle, I went to the temple, but I didn't find anything new today."

"You shouldn't be working too hard. The cold is nearly biting at this hour. It's not good for your health."

"And you shouldn't go alone either, sire- I mean Wolfram, your condition limits your use of maryouku and you need someone to assist if ever something should happen."

"Yes, the little woman here actually has a valid point."

"Stop calling me a woman!"

"My woman then."

"When heaven burns and hell freezes over, bastard."

"Watch your language, my sweet, sensitive ears are listening."

"Wha-…oh. OH! I'm so sorry your Excellen- Wolfram, sire...err…"

Dinner was spent pretty much that way, with lighthearted banters mixed with some serious interludes. Wolfram thought to himself, it was like a family. Certainly not like his family back in Shin Makoku. They may care very much for each other, though they usually have interesting ways of showing it, and his mother was certainly affectionate (understatement) enough when they are together, they (as a family) were never this laidback. Their dinners always had a formal air even at its most casual with proper manners and decorum carefully observed.

Then he painfully remembers the time when he was embraced by Yuuri's family as one of their own, try as Jennifer might to make him especially welcome, it still felt like he was outside looking in most times, especially with the uncertain knowledge then of his fiancé's feelings disturbing his happier moments with the rest of the brood. Yuuri's family was warm and refreshing, but now that the engagement was broken and all…

Though he missed his mother and his brothers (yes even Conrad) a lot, he thinks to himself, that it might not be so bad to have another family as he starts a new life. Not to replace the one he left behind, but to build a foundation of hope for a future of great memories that he can take with him when he goes.

And as he saw Rowan inconspicuously flick a pea that landed straight into Shardan's nose, he laughingly reflected that he would have quite an interesting family to work with here.

He rubbed the now noticeable bulge of his abdomen.

He wouldn't mind raising his children with a family such as this.

When he felt two sets of little feet kick inside him, his smiled even as he gasped.

And when Rowan began to make a fuss over him and he met his uncle's concerned eyes, he affirmed to himself that: yes, he truly wouldn't mind.

His twins seemed to agree after all.

End Chapter 3

A/N: So did I make the right decision of splitting the second chapter? Do tell.

A/N: I felt like Wolfram needed some people as well who would be devoted to him outside his own dysfunctional family.

About the cricketfrogs and hummingowls: well they have bearbees in the anime right? (snickers) don't sue…

Yuuri? He's not in this chapter.

On the next one maybe. Is he really as bad as I made him out to be?

The next chapter: Labors and Discoveries will be posted by Tuesday or Wednesday.

Do review, onegai? I'd appreciate some outlooks…

Thank you for reading…

Ja ne.

83rd Twilight


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: nope. not mine. that's the end of that.

A/N: Ah minna, so sorry for the delay. been quite busy with work. And the fact that I wasn't satisfied with the previous chapter four. The one that I originally wrote is now chapter 7 coz it's got a lot of Yuuri in it. Ha! I've written Chapter 7 before 5 & 6. But see I've decided to make chapters 1-5 all about Wolfram. And chapters 6-8/10 about what happened Yuuri during the time of Wolfram's plight, etc. so that the plot won't seem scattered until they meet again...

Maybe after a few more chaps, you guys won't ask for his head in a platter anymore. Or will you? Hehehe…

Many, many thanks to everyone who reviewed the revised chaps: Stephke23, rhino, Yuuram88, Xzanayu, alice22, phantome101, MostlyLovely, TasteLikeBlood, ScarletOfTheBlue, SnowyLeopardess, coffee-n-cream, JoeyHeika, BloodRedViolet, kit, Snickers-Space, suki53.

EDITED and EXTENDED!!!

Chapter 4: Labors and Discoveries.

The cold arms of Winter embraced the land with a dead lover's stiff caress. The once lush forest now lay barren of life as the trees stood naked on frozen ground, devoid of their magnificent green raiment and brightly colored accessories.

Even as the sun faintly displayed his dazzling smile, no creature in the woods rejoiced to meet its warm greeting. Instead, these animated wonders decided to sleep the day away, burrowing deep into the warm blankets of their seasonal abode whether in stone, in wood or under the earth. They will not wake until the icy kiss of Winter melts away.

But one fine day, when the white petals of frost opted to fall lightly in the midst of a slumbering forest where the remains of a once magnificent edifice lay, a striking sight awaited any observer who might have dared to trespass into these parts. Kneeling on the ground the eastern area, an elegant creature carefully extracted a tablet of white marble from beneath two large stones with deft, elegant, ivory fingers. His silver-blue hair waving softly as the cold gentle breeze touched his serious, handsome face. A few paces away, on log shaped marble that used to be a proud pillar, sat beautiful young man with soft smile on his face, his eyes closed to the world and his golden locks peeking under a thick fur-lined hood. Together, the two of them looked like Winter's lost children.

The older of the two, Shardan von Christ patiently pulls at the thin slab that might contain vital clues to his nephews condition. As autumn gave way to winter, the thick grass, clingy vines and thorny bushes that enveloped the ruins gradually wilted baring the secrets they had hidden under their foliage with little effort. The blue-eyed noble decided that it will be a good time to do some exploration of the ancient sacred grounds. Day by day, his work steadily progressed as little clues began to emerge and a few more marble tablets with ancient scripts surfaced beneath the rubble. He will take some time to translate them as soon as spring arrives. Sometimes he would take a certain feisty ex-soldier here with him to help him move some of the larger stones that he couldn't lift physically or magically. It gave him more time to bond (-molest-) with the red-haired mazoku.

Since the season changed, Wolfram wasn't able to go the temple ruins. Or more appropriately, he was stubbornly banned from going, despite the screaming tantrums and maryoku flares, by two overly concerned and now overly protective companions. They finally convinced him that it would be best to stay home after Shardan brought home a certain book that he had his brother delivered to the village post all the way from Shin Makoku via a carrier bird. It was all about male mazoku pregnancy.

Male pregnancy isn't all that common in the demon tribe. Many of the same sex couples are often not too inclined to create an offspring for some reason. But for those who wanted to start a family, several options have been made available aside from the usual adoption.

The most common way for a male to conceive was through the invention of a unique fertility potion many generations back. A potion is taken every month by the "mother" and until the body gradually adapts to accommodate and support an embryo. Another potion is then taken to release the necessary hormones that are needed to actually create the baby. A second option was through a powerful spell and ritual. However this was deemed too dangerous, as the recipient body is usually traumatized by the abrupt change it undergoes, magically and internally. Very few survive this ordeal.

And then there are the rare cases of the natural male begetters. Not many mazoku clans were blessed with this trait. How this came to be, not even the experts can say. This condition has always been looked upon as an anomaly of sorts.

The Bielefeld line had produced several male mazoku who seemingly possessed the natural ability to procreate. But Shardan had reasoned that perhaps the curse had something to do with this. To ensure the continuation of the line that had been restricted to one heir per generation. Wolfram agreed. What really puzzled Shardan was the fact that the young prince had two slightly different maryoku growing inside of him. This indicated that it is highly possible that the blonde was pregnant with twins. If this was the case, how was this possible?

Lord von Christ decided to take this in a positive light and thus told his nephew that perhaps it is a sign that the curse might be ending soon. Wolfram was quite skeptical though. And yet he thought that there was spark of hope that lingered in those emerald orbs, even for a moment.

The sapphire-eyed noble refused to consider a second alternative theory: that the cowardly king's potency, magical or sexual, was powerful enough to create two heirs inside his nephew. No, that can never be it.

Anyway, the book that he acquired pointed out that pregnant male demons are more sensitive to many things, including climate changes, than female demons because their bodies are not used to the erratic hormonal fluctuations that occur during pregnancy. A male's body also becomes easily stressed as the internal functions are temporarily disrupted with the formation of an artificial womb as in the case of the medically induced pregnancy, the abnormally large amount of maryouku drained in the case of magically induced ones, and the complex inner workings of a natural conception.

The book had been most helpful to them and Wolfram was especially thankful to the author who had the foresight of writing the text some fifty two years ago. It contained practically everything one needs to know about male mazoku pregnancy.

The proper diet program enabled Rowan to cook the right foods and serve these in the right amount for Wolfram so that the prince and his babies will stay healthy. The recommended exercises allowed Wolfram to maintain an ideal weight and not whine too much about looking like a fat, bloated, cow. The guide to dealing with the psychological changes and unstable maryoku helped Shardan and Rowan to understand their younger companion's unpredictable mood swings, how to handle the sudden bursts of magic, how to protect themselves and dodge flaming balls of fire when the brat prince's fiery temper is roused.

The list of possible bodily changes enabled Wolfram to find ways on how to hide or accentuate his condition when the occasion calls for it and made him understand seversl important fact such as: a) napping is essential in aiding the body's adjustment to changes and it's good for the development of the babies. Thus it is perfectly acceptable to spend three quaters of the day in bed. b) it is normal to have unusual cravings at any given time of day, so he should not feel guilty when he asks Rowan to grill him a steak at midnight, in the middle of a snowstorm and charmingly requests (violently demands) his uncle to go out and buy him sweet strawberries to eat with his steak and c) he cannot be blamed for his verbal or magical outbursts seeing as pregnancty brings about a hyperawareness that makes him realize that everything is everyone else's fault.

However, the most important information that the book had offered was how to bring the little ones into the world. As the male mazoku body had no natural orifice where the babies could be delivered from, it was a given that an artificial pathway must be provided or else the worst case scenario could occur. During the formation of the baby mazoku in the womb, the parent's maryouku supports and sustain the younger ones developing magic. When the time comes for the baby to be born the child's maryoku becomes unique and self sufficient, therefore it doesn't need the parent's power. If it stays in the womb too long when it is past due, the constant friction created from the meeting of two very distinct maryoku explodes. When this happens, the ordeal could very well kill both the begetter and the infant. To prevent this from happening the newborn must be surgically removed from his/her parent's body after eight months when the apex of the baby's size inside the womb is reached. The stomach is stretched to the point where the skin and muscle between the pelvic area and the distended flesh becomes abnormally thin. This is where a three to four inch of incision is usually made to pull the infant out. Scars on mazoku flesh heal quite nicely and most operations leave only a thin line that fades significantly over time.

Fortunately for Wolfram, a certain ex-soldier used to be a junior field healer during the war, a short-lived career though it was. Rowan assured the blonde that though he was a bit out of practice, he can properly learn the procedure in a few months. The blonde mazoku sighed in relief as he realized that they wouldn't have to bother any healer or doctor back in Shin Makoku and risk the exposure of his whereabouts to the family he had left behind.

Throughout the cold winter, Rowan had been adamant about keeping him indoors. His uncle, who usually finds it his role to oppose the redhead, surprisingly agreed.

This day however, the sole Bielefeld heir was resolute about going to the ancient site, arguing that, winter is coming to an end and that the day isn't too cold. Also he compromised that if Shardan and Rowan would permit him to leave the house today, he promised to stay put and stop whining for the remainder of the season. The blonde also muttered something about the place calling to him. Rowan was quite skeptical seeing as the prince was now only five weeks away from giving birth, but Shardan finally acquiesced after seeing the longing in his nephew's eyes. The fact that the weather wasn't too chilly and the snowfall was light helped Wolfram's case as well.

After reassuring their apprehensive housekeeper that he will keep a close watch on their prince and making the green eyed mazoku vow not to over exert himself, the two of them set out slowly with the blonde smiling as he slightly waddled on his way.

True to his word, the young lord von Bielefeld did not tire himself. He mostly sat quietly and watched his uncle work. That in itself was quite uncharacteristic of the younger mazoku but then again with the constant mood swings over the past few months his uncle just shrugged it off as one of those days and dutifully went about his task.

Wolfram von Bielefeld deposited his now slightly heavier self onto the marbled surface as comfortably as he can in his current state. He was glad that he was finally allowed to visit this place even once this winter. On this ground he always seemed to find a sense of uncanny tranquility and his weary being more than appreciated the feeling of serenity. And lately he was feeling restless due to the stress of the pregnancy, the useless attempt to forget old heartaches, mingled with the excitement and scares of impending parenthood.

Sighing softly as he tried to clear his head of clutter, a soft melody reached his ears. The sound was so foreign, he knew he had never heard it before and yet it was utterly familiar somehow as if he had memorized it all his life. Someone was singing. And what a voice it was. That much can be deduced. It wasn't his uncle, that's for sure as the older nobleman couldn't sing if his life depended on it. And the voice was definitely female. The words were of a language he could not understand but he knew what it was about. It spoke of a love born in winter. A love that died before spring. It spoke of the deepest devotions and it sang of broken heart. It speaks of the highest peaks of ecstasy and the deepest pits of despair. It was a song sung by his very own soul.

As the tune slowly faded Wolfram opened his eyes trying to look for the source. He was about to ask his companion if he had heard it when he caught something from the corner of his eyes. Standing a few feet away to his left was a woman. It was a woman dressed in white. Wolfram could swear that she was carrying a basket of fresh flowers. But as he turned his head towards the figure she was gone.

On the spot where she was standing, a golden yellow flower laid. Suddenly a gust of wind passed and carried the golden blossom straight to the puzzled pregnant male and landed almost purposely on the swell of blonde's stomach.

It was a flower that he knew so well. Beautiful Wolfram. It was in full bloom in the middle of winter.

All of a sudden a gasp broke the silence in the air and the young prince turned to his uncle and found that the latter had successfully unearthed the marble stone tablet that he had been pulling at for quite a while. The look of surprise on the older noble's face made Wolfram mighty curious.

"Uncle?"

"This is the strangest thing Wolfram."

"What is?"

"See for yourself."

As the blue-eyed lord turned the table towards Wolfram's direction, the young one mirrored his uncle's reaction. Etched into the marble were two very familiar symbols.

The symbol of the ancient house of Bielefeld and… the old symbol of the ancient house of …

Wincott.

Suddenly, green eyes widened as Wolfram cried out in agony, his hand falling to his swollen abdomen. Forgetting all about the ancient artifact in his hands, Shardan rushed to his side, alarmed.

"It hurts! I think they want… out… now!" He tried to stand up but lost his balance because of the pain.

"Now? What! It's too early!" Shardan caught his nephew and tried to maintain his composure but failing somewhat.

"I know! Uncle I need… Rowa…" Suddenly, the body in his arms limped as the green eyed heir lost consciousness. The maryoku from the distended stomach started to glow.

It was really starting. Gathering all the energy he can from within, Shardan von Christ scooped up the blonde and summoned their family's primary element, Air, to aid his speedy travel back home holding three precious lives in his strong arms…

End Chapter 4

A/N: So who do we know that's related to the Wincotts? Take a guess.

Sorry no Yuuri… he will get several chapters all to himself at Part II which will be chapter 6- Idunnoyet.

Chapter 5 in the works… The title is: Precious Painful Moments… we'll see wolfie's twins: Aidan and Ryden von Bielefeld... I'll try to post before Christmas.

Hope you read and review!

Thanks!

Ja!

83rd Twilight


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot of this story and my cute little OCs.

A/N: aww.. THANKS so much for the reviews minna! I promised to post before Christmas so here it is. Some of you had said that Chap 4 was quite short so I extended it in the spirit of the holidays!!! And also if I included the male preg info in this chap it would be quite too long.

This chap is not angsty coz I've got the holiday cheer syndrome, but it's rather sweet.

And I decided to give out some gifts to those who read, reviewed, and asked for some details:

Mucho thanks to: pikeebo, XZanayu, alice22, NinetailsKyuu9, phantome101, MSYOU, cruzdrac, yumi, pototay

BloodRedViolet: I extended chap 4 : )

Princess Sin: there are hints to your questions somewhere in this chap.

Stephke23: the mystery woman will make an appearance again in a later chap : )

Joey Heika: I extended chap 4 : )

Priestessmykala: I extended chap 4 : )

juntomatsu: I extended chap 4 : )

traxex: ans. yuuri

rowen raven: i kinda love that line too. : ) mpreg detail on extended chap 4, wolf's letter is still two chaps away

Kairi Alyssa Kamiya: I'm not sure how many chapters yet. the story comes to me in parts so it's not yet done inside my head…

suki53: aww wolfie won't be in pain…

AmePiper: refer to the extended chapter 4 for details of my version of mpreg. teehee!

HAPPY HOLIDAYS MINNA!!!

EXTENDED CHAPTER 4! You might wanna read that first before this: )

Part I Chapter 5 Precious Painful Moments

The breeze gently blew upon the snowflakes leisurely fell onto the white covered ground. Together with several barren trees with frost tipped branches scattered here and there, they provided a scenic backdrop for a quaint little log house in the middle of a quiet winter evening.

Inside this humble abode the cold air seemed to thicken in tense anticipation. A moment or two passed before a loud wail pieced the stillness of the atmosphere and two sighs of relief echoed through a bedroom.

On the bed laid an unconscious, beautiful figure, sedated by sleeping herbs and numbing potions. To his right a tall, silver-blue haired mazoku stood wrapping a still crying newborn in a wad of soft red cloth, a huge grin plastered on his lips. On the left side of the bed leaning over the unconscious patient, a red-haired ex-soldier-turned- housekeeper-now- turned-healer palmed the still distended flesh gently but firmly pushing the glowing lump within to move further south. His brows furrowed in concentration as tiny beads of sweat began at his temples.

Earlier that afternoon, the usually ever-composed Lord Shardan von Christ dashed through the snow-covered yard yelling for Rowan before even reaching the house. At his panicked yell, Rowan quickly opened the door and saw newly conscious form of Wolfram von Bielefeld who moaned in pain.

Getting over his initial shock, his healing instincts kicked in. He ordered Shardan to put Wolfram on the bed and told him to go and boil water to sterilize the instruments. Rowan then rushed to the kitchen cabinet to retrieve the numbing potion and sleeping herbs that he had a certain sapphire eyed noble purchase a few days ago in case an emergency like this happens. He then administered these to the agonized prince and saw that the latter's stomach was now glowing brightly. The book had stated that this was a sign that the child is ready to be birth within the next few hours. Even though it was still over a month before they were supposed to be delivered, the bright glow meant that the babies are already strong enough to sustain themselves and their own maryouku. As the sedatives began to take effect, Rowan went towards a storage chest where they had placed the necessary supplies just two weeks earlier.

Taking off the blonde's tunic, light-tanned fingers began to feel the underside of the stomach to determine where the incision will be made. As soon as Shardan arrived, Rowan took a deep breath and began his appointed task.

An hour and a half later, Ryden von Bielefeld was out of his parent's womb and into Rowan's able hands crying his healthy lungs out. His younger twin though was quite stubborn. His form refused to cooperate with the healer's gentle, manipulating fingers and kept pushing back against Rowan's palms, intending to stay in the warmth of Wolfram's womb. Finally after more than twenty minutes of coaxing, Aidan von Bielefeld quietly came into the world. His silence initially worried Rowan and even as he was tapped, the babe did nothing but release a soft whimper, until his older brother cried out again, hungry for some sustenance. It was then that the younger twin made good use of his strong vocal chords.

Two relieved mazoku smiled at each other before placing both babes at a crib beside the bed. Shardan boiled some water anew for the infants' milk while his brown-eyed companion turned to carefully stitch up the cataleptic prince who had just gave birth to two beautiful, precious little treasures.

Wolfram woke up the next morn, his body a bit tender from the operation, but the first thing he did was demand to see his children. As the twin were brought Wolfram felt a profound sadness as he realized that their other father wasn't here to witness the miracle of their birth. But as soon as he held both of them in his arms, Wolfram tearfully realized that these little ones are his world now. He would live and die for them. Protect them, nurture them, and treasure them. He now understood what his father had felt a century ago. For these precious little lives he would find a way to ensure that the curse will never touch their future.

Looking at their sweet little faces, Wolfram forgot all about the woman who sang the sorrowful melody he had heard in the forest as the troubles of his aching heart had been set aside to experience the new delights of fatherhood.

That was also the exact moment when the little lord brat grew up.

Time moved on. Some days passed by like a whirlwind while others drifted by like eternity.

Two more chambers were added to the wooden house. A flower garden decorated the front yard. At the back, Wolfram and Rowan started to grow a vegetable garden which yielded bountiful harvests under the duo's patient hands. The twins were proving to be a handful, always demanding the attention of the people they had wrapped around their little fingers. With the help of Rowan and his uncle, the young father was able to survive the late nights of babysitting, the constant double wailings at the most inopportune moments, the messy feeding, and the dreaded changing of smelly undergarments. But the twins big bright eyes, innocent faces and gurgling laughs was more than enough to make up for any inconvenience that they might have caused. Wolfram eyes stung when Aiden spoke his first word "daah!" and he delightfully clapped when Ryden managed to take his first step. And with each beautiful memory made, he can't help but wonder what it would have been like if Yuuri had been here to see their children grow up. A part of him wanted to write the king a letter but a big selfish part of him wanted his sons all to himself for what could be the last eight to nine years of his life. His children made him a better individual. Because of them he found the strength to wake up every morning and look forward to a new day. Because of them he understood the meaning of responsibility. Thus, Wolfram decided to work. And work he did, and he has learned to love his profession. After all it was home-based and gave him ample time to spend time with his kids and occasionally allow him to visit his sanctuary for a much needed break or search the old temple site. His work also allowed him to unleash his creative spirits because believe it or not, the Bielefeld heir was now a successful painter. His paintings became hot commodity in town and are even exported to other regions after Shardan brought one of his distinctive works to a local art dealer. From then on his uncle became his middleman in town and kept his anonymity. He used a pseudonym: Marflow Dlefeleib. The money he earned from his 'masterpieces' was more than enough to support their household if only his uncle would actually let him give his share. But Shardan von Christ would not hear of such things stating that since he is Wolfram's stand-in father he gets to be the head of the family and thus he should be the one supporting it. The former von Christ heir reasoned that he had stowed away enough resources to last him lifetimes when he was still fulfilling his obligations to his clan and insisted that Wolfram's earnings be used to for other worthwhile things like indulging the twins and saving up for the future.

Speaking of the elder mazoku, he was often out in town for business, pleasure and research. He always comes home before dinner six days a week, and spends his time cooing at the twins, discussing with his nephew, translating the tablets and of course annoying the hell out of a certain cute redhead.

Their efforts to unravel the mystery of the curse has begun to bear fruit. As Wolfram pored over the Bielefeld memoirs and scrolls, Shardan was able to translate some of the marble tablets that they had acquired. He learned that the ancient grounds used to be a Temple of the Elements. It was a place wherein the elemental guardians would bestow great elemental powers to those they deemed worthy through a series of tests. A portion of the temple grounds also acted as a place of worship for both humans and mazokus alike.

A portion on one tablets revealed that during those times mazoku clans were looked upon as the blessed ones by the humans and were turned to for protection and aid. It was said that the mazoku clans were descended from great ancestors loved by the gods and were thus rewarded with long life and some were gifted with the powers wielded by the deities themselves. That was the myth of mazoku origins.

These inscriptions awed the mazoku lord who realized that these fragments were more primitive than he had initially thought because even the merest whispers of such a myth never reached Shin Makoku. The tribes that came together under Shinou had come from all over yet none of them bore a story of their respective origins quite like this. It was difficult and probably impossible to pinpoint the exact timeline of the sites and the fragments of information from the artifacts they had retrieved are but miniscule pieces of the rich ancient history of this region.

Looking further into the archives, he found records of mazoku of Wincott ancestry residing in these parts during the time of the decline of the Bielefeld clan. This was hardly surprising, Shardan supposed seeing as the Wincotts of the demon tribe came from the neighboring Caloria.

What was startling was the fact that the emblems of both houses were inscribed side by side on a round marble disk. Examining the broken fragment Wolfram had found in their early days here (see chapter 3), the remaining image in the defaced stone seemed like an attempted fusion the symbols of both houses. In the days of Shinou's reign, several branches of lower mazoku nobles had a custom that if two heirs of minor nobility mated, they can combine their family seals to form a new seal and start a new line. Based on this documented tradition, Shardan formed the conclusion that perhaps one or several intermarriages had occurred between the Bielefelds and Wincotts way back in olden times.

But then the dilemmas come in. What is the connection between the Wincotts and the curse of the Bielefelds? Why was the line cursed? How can the curse be broken?

Before anyone realized, twenty seasons have come and gone.

Wolfram von Bielefeld's twins are now five years of age. As with normal mazoku children their looks belie their ages, appearing for all the human world to be only about three summers old and they are uncannily smart for their age.

Both twins have Wolframs beautiful green eyes and their other father's jet black hair and carefree smile. They are of the same height and look almost exactly alike. They also share a mischievous streak that is a common trait of children and both are starting to develop a high degree of stubbornness that was inarguably inherited from both sides of the family. The two of them are also absolutely devoted to their loving father, their doting uncles and each other. Alas, that's where their similarities appeared to end though, as their personalities seemed like night and day.

Ryden von Bielefeld is the older twin born a good twenty-five minutes ahead of his brother. He is an active and cheerful toddler who loves the outdoors. His skin is a bit tanned from all his hours in the sun. He enjoys playing in the garden and bringing home strange little critters he picks up from who-knows-where to keep as pets. His favorite food is Rowan's special omelette that he would have for breakfast lunch and dinner if given a choice. He enjoys goofing with his Uncle Shardan, (Shardan bristled at Rowan's suggestion to call him 'granpa' and insisted that he be recognized as 'Uncle'), gardening with Unca Row'n- if only to find itty bitty creatures to play with in the soil)- and his father's bedtime adventure stories. He was his twin's arms when it comes to doing little pranks like pouring blue dye on the bird that Rowan was suppose to cook for dinner or throwing flour 'bombs' at Unca 'Shada' when he comes home past dinner time, or painting their sleeping father's face with the long lasting ink they found on their uncle's desk. He is a delightful little boy who could charm his way out of trouble and into people's hearts, and has the ability to make friends easily.

Wolfram can often see much of his ex-fiance's qualities being developed in this cheerful, bright eyed child that sometimes the blonde prince had to keep his tears from falling.

The younger twin, Aidan von Bielefeld was a shy, dainty, but very curious little soul who preferred to sit his father's or uncles' laps or be carried by them. He hates getting himself dirty and would often cry when his brothers jumps on him and wrestles him on the ground. He likes to paint with his father and look at picture books. His imagination almost knows no bounds making him the crafty master planner of the tricks that his brother executes beautifully. He often likes to follow uncle Rowan in his chores, if only to see what things he and his brother could use for their next game plan. Aidan is also fond of bugging uncle Shardan to teach him how to read and write even at his age because he was fascinated by the fancy strokes in ink on the scrolls he had seen around the house. The boy is also a very intelligent and observant child, who liked to ask the most amusing questions at the most surprising times and won't be satisfied until he felt like he understood the explanations.

The two boys were quite a handful, yet they are just too adorable for words. Not to mention quite powerful as well. As young as they are, their inherent maryouku has already manifested in random occasions. Ryden's maryouku is similar to that of his father- fire. Aidan on the other hand inherited his other sire's element- water.

The twins both share a similar enjoyment, the monthly Big Market day at the central town, though for different reasons. Ever since their first trip six months ago, the brothers would coax their elders to take them every month. Ryden enjoyed seeing the different creatures they have on display at the live beasts section and enthusiastically gaped at every new treat he sees, while Aidan was genuinely fascinated with the colorful wares sold by the merchants and infinitely asked two questions in his cute little voice: 'what's this papa?' and 'what's it do uncle?'.

Their wide eyed, innocent little faces and charming countenance easily won the hearts of even the most hard-faced vendor. More often than not the twins brought home several freebies for being such 'delightful little darlings'.

On this particular market day the twins were wearing matching knitted hats that totally hid their raven locks from view. Their hair had been cut really short after an incident which involved scissors and two sets of dainty curious hands two weeks past.  
Ryden had been eagerly watching a new furry animal being brought at a pet stall that his Uncle Shardan and Uncle Rowan had gone a few feet away arguing about something as usual. Ryden knew that they had told him to stay close so he ran towards them about to yell, when he bumped into someone nearly stumbling but the man was able to hold him upright..

"Are you alright little fella?" the man asked.

Ryden looked up to see a smiling man with brown hair and matching eyes.

The little boy smiled and nodded. The stranger had a surprised look on his face.

"Are you lost?" The man had a gentle voice.

Ryden shook his head the man and pointed towards his uncles.

"Unca Shada." The young boy, hearing that his uncles frantically call his name broke into a run towards them.

Black orbs under brown lenses watched as the child who bumped into him run towards two men. The man with the silver blue hair ruffled his knitted hat, while his red haired companion enveloped the boy into his arms. The boy's eyes eerily reminded him of the one he was searching for.

Suddenly he felt his two companions reach his side. He took one last look at the beautiful boy when he saw a blonde figure approach the group with a toddler in his arm that looked about the same age as the child he had collided with. His eyes grew wide with recognition. He saw the young boy in the redhead's arms squirm and got off only reach out to the man who had just arrived.

"Father!" He heard the kid exclaim as the boy hugged his father's knee.

The handsome man with the golden locks laughed and handed his other son to the redhead and lifted the boy hugging his knees and perched the cheerful unto his shoulders.

The stranger heard two sets of young voices yell 'Berry cakes!!' before the group proceeded to turn left towards the sweets shops.

They didn't see sad eyes watching them as they go.

The stranger looked at his companions and quietly said. "He seems happy doesn't he?"

There was a pause before one of his contemplative companions replied. "Yes he does."

The stranger could only nod a few times before sighing.

"I'm glad. Let's go home, Conrad. Yozak."

"As you wish Heika."

End Chapter

A/N: So how's this chap? Was it enough to get you guys through the holidays? Or did it suck? Did you lose interest? Do tell. How was the xtended chap 4?

Reviews would be a great Christmas gift! (LOL)

I posted a new fic at Weiss, it's a flangsty RanKen Holiday five shot fic, if anyone's interested. It's called "A Night Before Christmas".

Anyway, look for chapter 6 before the 6th of January. It's called "Morning After". Let yuuri's torture commence. (evil cackle!)

And if I finish it in time, I might post a YUURAM oneshot Holiday fic before the year ends!

Enjoy your Holidays!!!

83rd Twilight 2007


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: please see Chapter 1

ATTENTION: THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REVISED! See chapter 7 for infos.

A /N: Hello everyone... I do apologize for leaving you guy hanging... it wasn't my intention, honestly... almost two years now... I would have updated sooner but well... life happens...

(it includes my pc becoming junk over a year ago along with my drafts...)

but i'm back to fanfiction after a year and a half of absence... hopefully for a long time yet... as long as plot bunnies are invading my head... i'll try to update my fics ASAP (re: once a week) now that I have a bit of time since i'm back to school... but I assure you that

anyway, a huge THANK YOU!!! to everyone who stayed with this fic and those who (im)patiently e-mailed and pinged me... I never thought that i'll actually have a decent number of readers... so anyway this is for those who patiently waited... again GOMENASAI minna... I promise to do better this time round and try to update my fics ASAP (re: once a week) now that I have a bit of time since i'm back to school... thanks for sticking around. :-)

And Reviews are, as always, very much appreciated. Thanks.

This chapter's all Yuuri's...

To my reviewers:

Cursed Heart by 83rd Twilight

PartII Chapter 6 Raindrops

The clouds are gathering overhead. Again. As the sky darkens, a man looks up from his work and resignedly shakes his head. But it is nothing to wonder about anymore these days. It would be far more surpising if rain doesn't fall for more than three days. Even in the midst of summer. On the bright side, everyone knew that this land wouldn't be touched by drought for more seasons to come. And everybody was thankful that the rain showers arrive in moderation as opposed to the torrential downpours, midnight thunderstorms, or hailstorms that fell a little over four years ago.

Who knew that the 27th Maou was truly as powerful as the prophecies indicated? That his very mood has the ability to influence even the weather system of the whole Shin Makoku? It was certainly unexpected. This young man who came from another world seemed to rival or even surpass the greatest of the demon kings. Yet his heart remained gentle, just, and true in the eyes of his subjects. His kind, smiling face and easygoing demeanor also made him one of the most well-loved Maou in history.

What made him different from most of his predecessors was that he personally took the time to visit the villages and interact with common folk. He often plays with the village children in the afternoons, teaching them that sport he loves from the other world. Sometimes, the king could even be found helping out in menial tasks that most court nobles would easily find to be most...plebeian. The young ruler was even quoted to have said that he enjoys his trips to the villages because it takes his mind off the stress of his responsibilities and at the same time learn about his people, their need and how to be a better ruler.

As to the 'stress' he nonchalantly alluded to, many interpreted it as the 'stress' to caused by the ever headache inducing palace politics and... personal problems. More particularly, personal problems involving relationships.

By 'personal problems' the gossipmonger would eagerly take it to mean 'scandalous love afairs'.

Yes. Scandalous. Love. Affairs. Something those who knew him from his other home would never think to associate him with. Yuuri Shibuya ex-wimp extraordinaire with the innocently charming smile and once timid demeanor, the young teen who never thought he'd get a date til he was twenty had a tumultuous, scandalous love-life that sent the rumor mills of Shin Makoku into overdrive several years ago.

A little over five years past, the maou's ex-fiance, the beautiful, passionate and controversial Sir Wolfram von Bielefeld disappeared without a trace the night after his birthday party. Theories and speculations about his sudden disappearance were so numerous that an official statement had to be issued by the his immediate family as an attempt to end the most morbid of hearsays. The first whispers told of a heartbroken prince who couldn't accept his love's decision to cut the bonds of their troth for another, so he took his life one fateful night and the Maou covered everything up so as to avoid another scandal. There were also varying versions of stories about a scorned lover that always ended with a dead blonde prince. There were also tales of a vengeful ex-lover who tried to kill his beloved's new fiancee, but his plan was thwarted so he was (depending on whether you are located on the east side or north side of the realm) either killed in the struggle, committed suicide when he had failed or ran away to the human territories in order to avoid punishment. Still others, claimed that the prince had also found his own true love and eloped with another (the gender of his lover varies depending again on the location). Another popular theory, particularly among the hopeless romantics, is that the blonde nobleman may have left to forget, to start his life anew and heal the wounds of his badly broken heart...

If ever there was a common factor in the stories though, no matter how ridiculous and surreal many of them seemed, it was the uncontested existence of a brokenhearted, green-eyed, blond lord.

It wasn't a question of love. It never was. Because everyone in the Demon kingdom knew of the young lord's unquestionable affection, undying devotion, unfailing loyalty and, as some would argue, an unhealthy passion bordering on obsession with the dark-haired king.

However, the general public also observed the king's reticence, his hesitance to show an affection equal to the beautiful young lord. That is not to say that the maou did not care at all for Sir Wolfram. Far from it, it's just that it was noticed by all and sundry that Yuuri-heika treats the young prince as he does his closest associates like Lord Weller, Lord von Voltaire, or the reincarantion of the great sage Ken Murata. Furthermore, he also seemed to be quite embarrassed everytime someone brings up the issue of his bethrothal to the Bielefeld heir. Wolfram may not be as well-loved as Yuuri but over the years he became a quite a popular figure in the kingdom as well. That's why many would like to believe that he just up and left. That he is alive somewhere and will return one day with a happy smile on his face and an equally beautiful new lover by his side.

The official statement from the ex-royal family confirmed that the blond prince just left the realm and will be absent for a number of years to "explore and understand the vastness of the lands beyond Shin Makoku". Many subjects released sighs of relief at the confirmation that he only went away. Unfortunately, no one who had some semblance of sanity believed the reason given as to why he left.

After emerald-eyed lord was gone, the Maou was often found in a sullen disposition for a few weeks. There was even a time when tension was palpable between the Maou and the prince's family. However, that sorted itself out in the following days. Mild showers were common afternoon occurences at the time. For a while, it seemed that the young monarch missed Wolfram's fiery disposition but not too much since he was chiefly occupied by his upcoming engagement to the lovely Arania Lavelle. The lady in question was favored by many of Yuuri's people all through their notorious courtship, even when he was still with Wolfram because she was the epitome of the perfect queen. Her wavy purple locks, her clear blue eyes, slim figure, winning smile, and pristine appearance are very easy on the eyes. Aside being beautiful she was also graceful, intelligent, well-bred, softspoken, even-tempered, and eloquent. And while the young king's fiance at the time had the face, the nobility, grace and eloquence, he still exhibited at times the temper of a spoiled brat and the jealous tantrums of an insecure lover. Many questioned his mental disposition to be the Maou's consort. But the deciding factor that turned the tides from Lord Wolfram to Lady Arania was the Maou's evident partiality to the latter. His obvious infatuation was detected early on as he danced with her all night at a ball, while never even sparing a dance with his then bethroth. He was reportedly seen to wear a silly lovestruck smile on his face after an afternoon visit to her family manor. And then there was this look of utmost affection and concentration that he gives her when they are in deep conversation as opposed to his half-resigned expression when listening to a certain blonde. As beloved as Yuuri is, adoring public all wanted to see their leader happy and in the arms of the one he obviously cares for the most.

The king wasn't even being subtle about his interest with the young lady. Many afternoons, the king's carriage was seen outside the Lavelle Manor's well-trimmed grounds. Servants whisper of how the black-haired monarch would sit in the garden with the Lady and the Madam would order the maids to serve them warm sweet tea that was brewed by the mistress of the manor herself and biscuits that came from the most expensive bakery in town. The king would always spend a few hours three to four afternoons a week just conversing with Lady Arania and her family.

It was the scandal of the decade. It was really a slap in the face of the young Bielefeld, to have his fiance blatantly flaunt his catamite in front of him. And to think that the king and his fiance were already sharing a bed! But the indignant public was quieted down as they saw smile lighting up the Maou's face everytime she around him or is mentioned in a conversation with him no matter how passing. How she never seemed to overstep her bounds and that it was king who pursues her with fervor. Pity and slight irritation followed Lord Wolfram's occasional outbursts and immature actions.

When the engagement was broken, no one was surprised. What many came wonder at was why it took so long before it fell through. A lot of people felt bad the abandoned fiance but deemed that it was for the best. And as they saw that little changed between the relationship of the Maou and the prince after a few weeks, they assumed that things might end on a happier note. Until the beautiful young lord left.

The official engagement of the Maou to Lady Arania came three months after Wolfram left. It was celebrated with the traditional pomp of royalty. The wedding date was also set to take place exactly a year after. The pair made a beautiful royal couple that for a while pictures and paintings of the king and his gorgeous new fiancee became fast selling commodities in the land.

But the adoration of the people at the match began to wane.

A few months into the engagement, rumours began to circulate around the kingdom. Several members of the Lavelle clan were starting grow quite bold in their actions around the country. Drunken barfights and petty misdemeanors involving some clan members were being to be hushed up by the mere mention of their affiliation with the maou, confident of escaping punishment for their acts.

The Lady's family began to show up in court with all of their regalia. Their status rising steadfastly among the nobles as one of their own prepares to sit beside the king's throne. Members of the main branch began to insinuate themselves into court politics. They suggested some unpopular policy changes in the land as the maou indulgently lent them his ears. Extravagant balls began to be sponsored at the royal palace amking the citizens wince slightly at the overindulgence. There were whispers of illegal underground businesses being run by some members of the main and lower branches on the Lavelles. One of these was a growing secret slave trade of humans to some demon colonies. All these went unnoticed by the lovestruck Maou who was greatly enamoured by his future bride. He began to falter slightly in his responsibilities. His advisers were starting to notice several things amiss. Gwendal, Conrad and, even Gunther voiced out there opinions. (Well Gunther more like sobbed and wailed and bemoaned.) But the maou just brushed off their concerns with a silly smile telling them not to be too paranoid. Gwendal nearly had a fit but was somewhat reasonably calmed by Lady Annissina. Which resulted in Greta and Eru receiving a whole new collection of stuffed, knitted creatures.

As for the regular citizens, they perceived the changes being made in the kingdom with disapproval. The Maou's visit to the villages had dropped drastically. When he does visit, he sometimes brings his fiancee along and he doesn't stay long anymore, reasoning that his lady's constitution was quite fragile. When he does go alone, he would always be quick to squash the rumours and justify the actions of his future bride's family. The brazen attitude displayed by some of the Lavelles did nothing to help things quiet down. The general population began to smell the beginnings of trouble. That's when the people of Shin Makoku realized their error. That's when they began to think that maybe it would have been better if the Bielefeld heir remained as future consort. At least with him, there were no pretensions, no hidden agendas. In the last two decades, they have seen several improvements in him. There is honesty in his passionate outbursts and an adorable quality when he tries hard to learn menial chores to please his wimp. Life in the kingdom was much simpler and livelier back then. Alas, they cannot turn back time.

Then it happened.

The day that changed everything. A day was met with less anticipation that it was a year past.

The Maou's wedding day. It was beautiful day that suited the occasion. Sunny skies and fair gentle breezes. The palace lavishly decorated at the behest of the bride's family. No expense was spared for the intended joyous celebration. Joyful music filled the air early on. The kitchens awoke even before dawn. The reception area was meticulously prepared for the guests, local nobles and foreign representatives. The troops were assembled, armors and shields shined to perfection for the royal parade. A massive wedding cake was brought to Shin Makoku by the grooms parents.

But at the beginning of the ceremony... to the surprise of everyone...

There was no bride.

_End Chapter 6_

A/N: So how was it? Were you disappointed? Unexpected huh?

Actually there's a twist. Did

I am finishing my draft for chapter 7.

here's an excerpt from it... a part of Wolfram's letter to Yuuri:

"_...I love you Yuuri. I don't now if you were too dense to realize that, because i'm most assuredly not shy about my feelings. Perhaps you think that you were being kind to tolerate me these years. But it was actually quite cruel to give me all those mixed signals especially when i'm liable to interpret them the wrong way feeling the way that I do about you._

_Sometimes I wish I could hate you like most jilted fiances do. I gave you everything I thought I could give. But nothing I do was ever enough for you reciprocate my feelings. I often ask myself why I don't seem to be good enough for you. Perhaps I am not. But hopefully I will be good enough for someone out there someday. I will not be too bitter about wasting two decades of my life in love with someone who doesn't see me anything more as a friend or a brother because I love you too much for that . Don't make me regret letting you go wimp. Be happy and don't feel too guilty okay? _

_I'm still you're best friend and I will forgive you... eventually. I'm just upset that you're gonna be somebody else's wimp now...." _

_**Reviews are much appreciated.**_

Thanks for reading and hanging on minna!

See you on the next chappie.

83rd Twilight 2009


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: see First chappie.

A/N: IMPORTANT! READ BEFORE YOU CONTINUE.

CHAPTER 6 HAS BEEN SPLIT AND REVISED some scenes were added...

I loved your reviews everyone and having mixed emotions about the last chapter I decided to split it into 2. (Hides and ducks to avoid unidentified flying objects from all directions.) Don't hate me too much. I just felt quite well... rushed when I reread the whole thing. Like I just wrote a summary of event from my head. Anyway, I think this will be a much better if it was separated in two. Tell me what you think though. I promise you'll get your Chapter 8 by Friday or Saturday at the latest. I'm really glad many of you decided to stick around.

A lot of Thanks to my reviewers from last Chapter:

geetac, Zafira, alice22, Shane, khae, Ritnou, FWielder, piyogu, nevynwatcher, , aishababy, Riku-sia , roseand, pandawolf, Hi!, CatOfTha'Dune88.

To TheLadyPendragon: You don't really think i'd let Wolfram take him back that easily, right? (insert evil sadistic cackle)

To Yuuram88: nice to see you sticking around.

To Princess Sin: nice to see you again... well about your question you find that out soon. I'm going to add a whole chapter on the curses history once Wolfram returns to shin makoku. Stay around for a while okay?

To aterjsa: wow long review... thanks. Flattery will get you... well somewhere... (chuckles) anyway, about your request. sure... why not? (shrugs) is not like I make money writing this stuff you know? Feel free to print it and present it... just hopefully you quote your source or else... karma be with you (chuckles)... there will be more drama... lots, lots more that you will feel its like one of those primetime teledramas (shudders)... half-kidding...

To The Witch Hunter: this fic is short? (chuckles)

To milkyxduckie: glad someone agrees with me.

To Rin's Adoptive Mommy: he will suffer so bad you'll probably ask me to end his suffering *laughs evilly too*

To getaiyou: Will there be anything between Lord Shardan von Christ and Rowan? That my dear reader is a rhetorical question (chuckles again)

To Behan: thank you for taking the time to post a long commentary. Glad you enjoyed the fic. Dont worry i'll update more frequently than that. I restarted my drafts again. I had to rewrite everything from chapter 6.

To EarRiel la fFion: oh the torture will come... why is it that everyone is out for Yuuri's blood... oh well... (evil, sadistic, ear-shattering cackle echoes in the morning air somewhere in the archipelago)

If I've forgotten to mention anyone, I apologize. A million thanks to everyone who had taken the time to read this little piece of mine. Hugs to all!

On with the story...

Cursed Heart by 83rd Twilight

Part II Chapter 7 Harsh Lessons

The priestess stood in her ceremonial robes. The smell of floral incense wafted in the air in a subtle aroma. The ground was strewn w ith fresh colorful petals. A soft, sweet melody filled the grounds of the ancient temple. The silk covered seats were filled with guests attired in their best formal garbs. The groom stands before the altar with strained smile on his face as his best man spoke encouraging words in a hushed tone.

"It is quite traditional for the bride to be a bit late, Shibuya. Even in the demon world," Ken Murata whispered laying a comforting and on his friends shoulder. "Maybe she wanted a dramatic entrance."

"It's almost an hour Murata. And none of her closest family is here yet." Yuuri answered glumly. He observed Conrad walking towards the entrance of the temple gates. His ruggedly handsome face a stoic mask. Yuuri would have wanted him to stand by his side today as the gallant soldier had always done but the king knew it wouldn't be fair what happened the man's youngest brother and would cause another political backlash that his reign just doesn't need. Conrad, Gwedal and Lady Cecille were gracious enough to accept his decision no matter how much it disappointed them, and he didn't want to cause anymore trouble for their family.

Yuuri desperately tried to get out of the dark path his thoughts are treading. It was a day of celebration. He looked at Murata again.

"Maybe she changed her mind."

Before the dark-haired sage can reply, sobbing woman entered the temple grounds. It was Arania's mother. She brings with her a heartbreaking news. The young king rushed on to meet her.

"Oh, Your highness! I bring terrible, terrible tidings!" At the desperation in her voice the Maou paled.

"Has something happened to Arania, madam?" he asked dreading the answer.

The woman just sobbed louder and nodded her head. With much effort she sneezed quite loudly into her embroidered hankerchief and composed herself as well as she could.

She sat at one of the chairs while the king kneeled in front of her as she told her tale.

"At around dawn this morning your majesty, my daughter was taken from her rooms. I can still vividly hear her screams in my head. Oh my poor daughter. We tried to open her bedroom door but it was locked. After my husband and some of the servants were able to force their way in, she was gone. Looking out the window, we saw several cloaked men getting away with swift horses. I can still see her pale white gown fluttering in the wind as she was taken away by the rider in a brown husband led and dispatched our men at once. They began a frantic search but there was no sign of our Arania at all. All that they found were tracks leading to one of the kingdom's southern borders. They had to stop when they reached a crossroad because the traces of the horses' hooves pointed in all directions. My husband sent a man to follow each track. They haven't returned did not know how to tell you that she is missing. "

The woman's face was stricken with grief. "Heika, please, I implore you. Save her!"

Yuuri's face paled as his mind processed the news. It was his wedding day. It was supposed to be one of the happiest days of his life but this... this was just plain unacceptable.

Dread began to rise up inside him and angry raw power began to envelop the once calm aura that surrounded his countenance.

As he rose, his face grim and angry, the Maou walked towards Conrad. The older half-mazoku understood what needed to be done. Within a matter of minutes the rejoicing mood of the temple grounds became abuzz with preparations of a different kind. As Gunther and the other hastily took care of the ensuing diplomatic ramifications, Yuuri Conrad and surprisingly Gwendal hastily returned to the palace to plan a rescue.

Before the end of the day, the Maou led an expedition to recover his bride. He was relentless and almost careless in his frenzy to find his beloved and deal out his justice to those who took her.

He searched for her at the borders and beyond. His party interrogated passersby and people from the village borders hoping to find some clue or sign of her whereabouts. Messages were sent out to their spies outside the realm asking them to be on the lookout for her as well.

The king was taken away from Shin Makoku for several months but no traces of his lady and her mysterious captors were ever found. As predicted, Yuuri wouldn't give up this tiresome endeavor. He wouldn't lose hope. He is fiercely loyal enough to his friends. It is obvious that he will be utterly devoted to the one he is in love with.

A few months into the ordeal he was convinced, at last, by his ever faithful nazukeoya to return home with promises of rethinking strategies and gathering resources. Three months of scouring the possible places where they might have taken her had taken its toll on the soldiers. It was also worrisome that they haven't received any messages by land or air from Shin Makoku. Sir Gunther Von Christ and Lady Anissina Von Khrenikov were left in charge of the kingdom as Gwedal firmly insisted to accompany the Maou on his quest. It was probably his way of saying that he has somewhat forgiven Yuuri for whatever offense he may have deemed him guilty of.

Those who were left behind would usually send a messenger bird or a courier at least once a week so as to appraise the heika about current news in the kingdom. But no note has arrive over the past five weeks. With a heavy heart the young demon king acquiesced and reluctantly turned back. Their party retreated to the Shin Makoku shoulders slumped in weariness and defeat.

What they did not expect to upon stepping on the kingdom's ground was to discover a civil war brewing. The outer villages near the capital city was in an unstable state. Outcry about the Maou abandoning his duties and leaving the kingdom to the wolves reached the said Maou's ears a few hours after arriving. What was really disturbing though was that the Lavelles have reportedly turned ended their allegiance with the Maou and tried to take over the kingdom by mutiny. They spread unsavory rumors about the young ruler and tried to turn the citizens against him in his absence. Many believed that this was because off the kings failure to recover the Lady Arania. However, it was later learned that the clan had ambitions of usurping the thrown long before the current Heika's reign. Further investigation led to the conclusion that the members of the Lavelle clan had been involved, albeit discreetly, with several failed insurrections and rebellions against the throne way back time. Their involvement skilfully covered by their low key profile at the royal court. They have finally seen their chance after the Maou expressed an interest in one of their own. When their plan to establish themselves failed after her disappearance, they took another route. They have garnered secret allies from the Maou's political enemies and critics who belived him to be too pacifistic and softhearted to ever be the powerful, firm leader that Shin Makoku needs. Lord Lavelle and his allies attempted to overthrow the king's administration in the absence of the Maou. The pieces began to fall into place at last.

Finally faced with these hard facts, Yuuri realized that the Lavelles only wanted power and that's what they had always been after. He was a convenient tool and they only used him and his emotions to try and achieve their personal ends. They used Arania to beguile him and manipulate...

The train of thought cuts off as the bitter realization hits him with full force...

And chaos came forth....

The wrath of the 27th Demon King was something that many would hope to never behold again. It was on that fateful day of his return that everyone, allies and otherwise, began to truly see and respect the terrifying power possessed by this seemingly gentle and simple young man. Those who witnessed that day will never forget the sight and feel of it. And those who once questioned his power and worth never will do so ever again.

The midday sky darkened like a starless night, the winds surged in all directions carrying blinding dirt and dust. The atmosphere was cloaked in an aura of anger and betrayal. Hail and rain pelted down like a million arrows, as thunder and lightning struck here and there, the earth shook and vibrated with each step the Maou took. The supporters of the rebellion were separated from the rest of the populace by the horrible orange colored bandanna with the Lavelle crest that they wore around their foreheads or upper arms. The leaders of the coup and their followers were rooted to the spot, frozen, unable to run as gnarled roots pulled at their feet, holding them prisoner. They stared as the king approached them almost too calmly with undisguised fear in their eyes.

What happened next guaranteed that rebellions like this will be avoided in the future. Or at least until the end of this demon king's reign. The maou had done an impossibility. The like of it was never seen before. He created a power surge that sucked individuals in like a vacuum until each and every mutineer disappear from sight. It was later proven that the rebels weren't killed, as many had thought as confirmed sightings of them were reported by the spies. What happened was that they were merely teleported to places beyond the borders, their magical signatures banned forever from entering the demon kingdom. A feat never accomplished by any Maou before... permanent banishment from Shin Makoku.

Days that followed passed by in gloom for the rest of the kingdom. The weather grew unstable, one minute the sun is out, and on the next torrents of rain falls with thunder and lightning in tow. The winds are calm then all of a sudden there is gustiness. Many people stayed indoors. The everyday routines were interrupted by the outbursts of the sky.

Purportedly, the Maou had locked himself in his room and no one could approach it, except for a few people including Lord Weller, princess Greta, his parents and older brother. It was said that the Maou's room was never used again after this personal confinement and that the cleaning staff needed six months to repair the room. The royal chamber was moved to another wing of the castle.

After a several weeks the weather cleared up a little. One morning, Yuuri-heika came out of his hiding place after a long closed door discussion with Lady von Khrenikov the night before (read: anissinna forcibly entered the room using one of her inventions and blackmailed Gunther and Gwendal into guarding the hall so there will be no interruptions). No one but the two parties involved knew what was spoken of but for some reason the Maou returned to the throne changed man the next day.

As his first agenda, he immediately went to personally take care of business. The remaining Lavelles and families of their allies were exiled from the kingdom and their clan's name was permanently stricken off the population archives of Shin Makoku. The properties of the guilty parties in the thwarted overthrow were raided by the soldiers and seized by the royal palace. The land and establishmets were used for the improvement projects in the kingdom. An orphanage, a few healing stations, four schools, recreation areas, plantations and public gardens were constructed under the king's watchful eye making him even more beloved by his people.

Yuuri continued his weekly visits to the villages. He unquestioningly did his tasks with a sense of dedication that he had never displayed before. He starts early in the day just as the sun rises and sleeps at around or even after midnight. He threw himself to his duties. And his people knew it was his way of coping with everything that had happened as well as punishing himself for follies.

A harsh punishment for an even harsher lesson.

This began four years ago. And so it remained until the present.

And every few days, no matter the season, rain touches the earth...

And hidden in a secret drawer inside the king's new chambers several worn out pages laid peacefully. They was found by Conrad himself under Arania's bed during the acquisition of Lavelle Manor. A letter that was dated the night before the wedding...

_My Dearest Yuuri, _

_I don't know where to begin... Maybe I should start this letter with an apology. By now, you may have realize that I am not marrying you. I am so very sorry. I know how much you loved me and I loved you too as best as I could. But I cannot fool myself any longer. I refuse to live the rest of my life with a great lie. You see, long before I met you there was another. I will not speak his name as it is of no consequence. He and I... we grew up together and were promised to each other since we were quite young. By the time we understood what that meant we had already fallen in love. He was and always will be my soulmate. My first everything. He worked as a spy for Shin Makoku as it was his family's trade. He was often away for missions. I somewhat resented his profession for taking him away from me for long periods of time. But we were true and devoted lovers. Passionate and full of affection._

_Three years ago, he left for a mission to Dai Shimaron. It was only a simple relay mission. It was only supposed to take abut a week or two at the latest and it was supposed to be his last mission before we say our vows. I waited many months but he never came back. His own family declared him officially dead after six months. I was so devastated. We were to be married when the leaves begin to fall that year. My family allowed me to grieve for a few months before encouraging me to go out and live my life again.  
_

_The night we met was the first time I went to a celebration after my ordeal. You were a great comfort to me. And the idea that gaining your interest was flattering indeed. Your manner strongly reminded me of him. Unpretentious and easygoing, yet strong and determine to succeed. Is it a wonder why I succumbed easily to your charms?_

_My father and uncles of course encouraged our association. You may have noted by now how ambitious they could be. I'm sure you're closest advisers have warned you of them. However, there was the problem of your engagement with Sir Wolfram von Bielefeld. At first I only intended to be your friend, but you were just so sweet and patient and enjoyable to be around that I found myself disregarding your status. In my own selfish desire to ease my pain, I did not see that I was causing someone else's heartbreak. For anyone with eyes can see how much he loved you. And how he fought for you and failed, besotted as you are with me. I stole you away. He left because of me._

_I honestly believed that I had your heart. I thought that I could be happy with you, and will easily learn to love you. But unbeknownst to me, and I swear by all I hold dear Yuuri that I didn't know... I didn't know til a week after we were engaged that my mother has been serving you a forbidden aphrodisiac every time you visited the manor. She must have gotten it at a black market in a human territory. I didn't know. I swear I didn't... If I had then maybe I wouldn't have been... The feelings you profess to me so passionately were but effects of an illegal potion. The night of the ball our conversation were casual and polite if you remember but your demeanor began to change after that first visit to our house. It wouldn't be right to hold you to me when we will never be sure if your feelings are even real. But I was so alone at that time and my relatives have been pressuring me to play the role of fiancee to alleviate their stats at court. I was afraid of what you might do._

_Six months after we were engaged, he came back Yuuri. He came back! For me! He met an accident that almost cost him his life three year ago. He lost his memory while he recovered and only remembered almost everything a few weeks back. The first thing he did was to return home so that we may fulfill our promise. I missed him so much Yuuri._

_When he heard the news of our betrothal he was beside himself. He demanded that my engagement to the Demon king be dissolved on the account that my first engagement was never officially broken. But my family was adamant about me marrying you. They wouldn't let me choose my own path._

_I loved you Yuuri but only with what's left of my affections. Most of my heart and soul have long been given to someone else. _

_My lover and I, we planned to elope two months before the wedding. However, not everything went according to plan because my cousin and longtime confidante betrayed me to my parents. Now the the sent some people to harm my beloved. He had to hide. And I had to pretend. So we were delayed. Tonight, the eve before our wedding is the only hope for me to escape and to spare you more grief in the future._

_I'm so sorry for all the pains that this might cause you. Perhaps it is for the best, for now my family will not be able to use me to fulfill their ambitions. A part of me will always care for you Yuuri and I hope one day you will be able to forgive me. I will always pray that you find your own true soulmate. One who will completely own your heart, body, and soul. Someone who will be able to give you the things that I never could. I'm sorry._

_Sincerely,_

_Arania Lavelle._

Chapter end...

A/N: thanks for reading guys... let me know if i've done the right thing. Chapter eight will be out by friday. I'm polishing the draft but it might take me until friday coz i've got pre-finals coming up.

I've given you a preview of wolfram's letter but the chap's mostly in Yuuri's point of view after the events of these chapter approximately a little over 5 years after wolfram left and it will also have a connection with a certain cause curse... Anywayz, see ya...

Ja, mata ne!

83rd Twilight 2009


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: not mine. Nuh ah. Nuh ah. nuh ah.

A/N: Thanks ever so much to those who took the time to read the changes and for the additional reviews. To: XZanayu, Behan, nevynwatcher, TheLadyPendragon, story reader, Neko Serena, DevilsNvrCry, animekitty421, pandawolf, Riku-sia.

Thanks so much minna!

As promised here is Chapter 8... hopefully you'll leave a review...(insert puppy dog eyes... and gets poked in her irises... ouch!)...

anyway... enjoy...

Cursed Heart

Part II Chapter8 Dreams and Faded Ink

The gentle breeze kissed soft raven locks hello as their owner approached the brick railing. The sun's warm countenance slowly rises on the horizon. The dark night sky gradually succumbs to the to welcome the bright hues of daylight. The lush forest on the western end seemed to lose it menacing glower and the quiet village below begins to awaken to another busy day. The stillness in the air breaks as birds screeching "bad omen" passes by in flocks of five or six leaving their echoing shrieks behind.

A small almost bittersweet smile touches the lips of the observer silently taking in the scenery from atop a tower balcony on the magnificent edifice of the Covenant Castle. The royal palace itself is also starting to come alive as its occupants prepare for their chores. But for the moment the this figure in the balcony basks in the tranquil atmosphere of cheerful sunrise without the weight of a whole kingdom resting on his shoulders. In this calm quietude, he can forget just for a while who he is and what he represents. In this few precious moments, his obligations, responsibilities, duties, problems and memories are left behind in a place where they cannot touch him. This peace that lasts for mere minutes is something that he wishes he could have forever.

But reality has a certain way of kicking one in the head when one gets too complacent. He learned that the hard way.

Sighing deeply before squaring his shoulders, the 27th Maou, Yuuri Shibuya slowly turned and walk away. His duties won't finish themselves if he doesn't get to them. He forced himself to walk the winding path down to his office. His footsteps were heavy and reluctant. His gaze a bit hazy from lack of sleep. He would have made a respectable figure if not for the dark circles under his eyes. The stress of the past few months are taking a toll on his body. But he believes that five years of restrained emotions are gradually catching up with him. He touches his temple as he feels the beginnings of a migraine. He should be used to it after all they bother him a few times a day. They grew more frequent recently. But he didn't bother anyone about it. Greta and the others would fuss over him. Gunther alone would be more than bad enough. Headaches are quite normal, he supposes given the things he had to do within the day.

As he nears the ornate doors of his office he saw Conrad coming up to him.

The brunette smiled and greeted him.

He tried to respond but for some reason his facial muscles felt quite numb.

"Yuuri, is something wrong?" Lord Weller's concerned face seemed to go a bit blurry. His eyes feel like they are gonna...close...

"Yuuri!"

He could heard a jumble of voices around him.

He couldn't recognize them. The language was not Japanese, nor was it Mazoku language. Doesn't even sound like English. Instinct tells him it's some form of ancient tongue.

Images flit by some too fast, others too slow. Then something caught his eye. His gaze is too foggy to make out anything clearly. A figure is gliding towards him. That's when he saw her again. As he has been seeing her in his dreams of late.

A very beautiful lady with her blazing emerald orbs full of anger. Full of hatred. She smiles at him holding a gem encrusted dagger in her pale hands.

Her mouth opens to begin the mantra that she always says. As usual he couldn't understand what she was saying but there was a whisper inside his mind. A whisper that repeated itself over and over.

_'He must suffer. He must die. He must pay for what he has done. Vengeance will be mine!' _

Then there was blood. He never saw blood before. But there was plenty of blood now. Blood on black marbled floor. Blood on the lush yellow carpet. On the carpet laid a still figure covered in blood. Looking closer even as his body trembled, Yuuri stared in shock and screamed...

"Noooo!"

Wide, haunted eyes suddenly opened and saw and intricately carved white marble ceiling of the Royal Chamber.

"Heika! Thank goodness! We we're so worried. Shin Makoku will be a dreary and forsaken place if something bad happens to its most esteemed, dearly beloved, utmostly magnanimous, bravely heroic, great and merciful....." _Gunther_.

"Oh Dad! I'm so glad you're awake. I told you to take break you never listen tome. Always piling yourself with work that... " _Greta._

_Ouch!_

"Greta, don't hug your father too tight like that he needs to breathe." _Conrad_.

"Oh, he has woken. Such a pity I can't try my reviving the dead by lightning shock."_Anissinna._

_Wait I'm not dead._

"How are you feeling your Highness?" _Gisela_.

Yuuri struggled to move his limbs a bit before replying.

"Like somebody pushed me from a cliff then had a hoard of pandas thrown over me." The Maou replied in a slightly hoarse voice, wincing slightly as he shifted his body to a more comfortable position. "What happened?"

Conrad offered him a glass of water which he gratefully took. Sipping slowly he listened as the green-haired healer replied.

"You collapsed nearly three days ago Yuuri-heika. You've been unconscious since then. Your body is over fatigued and stressed out. You've been working yourself to an early grave. That is just not right! You've not been eating properly and are pushing yourself too hard. I can also see that you haven't been sleeping well. What you need most right now is adequate rest, lots of sleep and proper nutrition. I have already prepared the lists of what foods you need to intake and a few energy potions to restore some of your strength."

Gunther hastily added, "You need rest Heika. You will not be allowed to do any work for the next month. Your duties have already been divided between us. Gwendal is doing your paperwork while I take care of diplomatic relations. The Daikenja-sama will assist us with other political matters and will take on some of your figurehead duties. Anissinna and Princess Greta will see to running the household and Conrad will take care of defense and military issues. You have absolutely nothing to worry about."

_Except for leaving Anissinna in charge of the palace again. _

The dark haired king tried to protest but was swiftly overruled by his protective friends. The doors burst open as his mother entered with a hot steaming cauldron of home made chicken noodle soup.

"Yuu-chan, you're awake! That's good. Now you must eat mama's special chicken noodles to get well real fast!"

Yuuri groaned but can't help feeling a bit better already.

When everyone left to do their appointed tasks, including his mother (who said that she must cook another batch of chicken soup because Shibuya-san is also sick at home with seasonal allergies), Conrad remained for a bit.

"You get some more rest Yuuri." Conrad said standing up and preparing to leave.

"I dreamt of her again Conrad." Yuuri wanted Conrad to stay for a while. "It went further this time though. I saw other images now. There was blood lots of blood. And I saw him Conrad. I saw him lying there dead!"

The sandy haired knight was the only one Yuuri confided his dreams to. Well more like nightmares. After he dreamt the same dream six nights in a row, he approached Conrad about it. Neither knew what to make of it. Yuuri deemed it ridiculous to bother the others about a silly dream.

"Who did you see Yuuri?"

Yuuri just shook his head. "These nightmares are getting to me."

Conrad paced the room a bit. Pondering. He looked at the young king.

"The recurrence of these dreams bother me, Yuuri. I think you should finally go and see Ulrike when you're finally able to go around. Or I can for her for you. She might be of help."

"But Conrad, it's embarrassing to go to the priestess over something so trivial." Yuuri fidgetted a bit.

"They might mean something. There could be some hidden message in your visions."

Conrad approached the bed and tucked the sheets securely around the young man and ruffled his hair a bit. "For now you really just need to get some rest, okay?"

The knight smiled brightly and left the room.

Yuuri sighed. This is bad. He doesn't want to be alone with his thoughts. It was worse than having to do his task with a migraine. He'd rather deal with a room full of bickering, pompous and overbearing court nobles than be stuck here doing nothing for a few hours. He missed his little Greta. Time flies so fast these days. She's an attractive young lady now, who has many suitors and a gamut of activities that takes her away from her father most of the day. If she was still ten years old, she would have been here with him all day just chattering and cheering him up.

Whenever he is alone or idle, unwanted memories would come to haunt him. Memories of the past that he cannot escape. Follies of his idiotic youth. He feels older now. As if he aged five decades in five years. Five years that he spent maturing faster than he ought to be. Fives years of making mistakes and paying for them at high prices.

_Complacency._

_Stupidity._

_Arania. _

_Infatuation. _

_Betrayal. _

_One night of bittersweert kisses. _

_Apologies._

_Silent farewells._

_Letters. _

_Broken hearts._

_Wasted time._

_Another engagement._

_The Lavelles. _

_Lies._

_Treachery. _

_Treason._

_Mundane life._

_Boredom._

_Politics._

_Missing pieces._

_Nightmares._

_Twin boys with beautiful emerald eyes._

_That could have been his. _

_Regrets._

He took out a worn out pale green parchment that he always keeps in his bedside table whether here or back on earth. The scented paper lost its perfumed aroma long before. The neat and flowing script written in black ink now faded into gray. It doesn't matter though, for the text within is well-read and well memorized that each and every word has been etched deep inside the reader's soul.

_Wimp, _

_First of all, this will probably be the last time that I will and can call you a wimp, so I'm taking advantage of it. _

_Next, by the time you have read this, I will be long gone. Don't bother looking for me Yuuri like I know your wimpy honor would compel you to do. I will leave no trails behinds. I have finally acknowledged that you can never be mine. What with you viciously clinging to that... that...woman. Acceptance. Well, it's one of the reasons why I have to go. I leave to give you a fresh start. And no, don't stare at this paper like an idiot and close your mouth. Take off that disbelieving look in your eyes. I know you did not think that I had the audacity to up and leave after swearing my fealty and loyalty as a knight in your reign even after everything that happened. But I have things to consider too. I'm doing this for the greater good. No don't you dare roll your eyes when I say greater good. _

_Did you really think that I'll be fine watching you you tie yourself to someone else after I keep throwing my self at you for twenty years in just a few months, Yuuri? Honestly, even you can't be that gullible. Or maybe you are. _

_You've taken me for granted more times than I care to count for too long wimp. I wonder how you'll fare without me jolting you to the harsh realities of life or nagging at you to clean up your act._

_I guess you have someone to take on that role now. Although I don't believe she can be as forceful or effective as me. _

_I may be one of the most selfish people you know but think on it. If I stay here, I would often wear a sulky expression on my beautiful face which would prompt you to pester me and me to evade your nonsense. It will then escalate to a fight which will lead to some obscene damage of property. It just wouldn't do your reputation any good, especially to the... lady's... family if you're always around violence or you are seen in various shades of black, blue, violet and red. _

_I love you Yuuri. You know that now. And if you say you don't I might just come back to fry you real good._

_Looking back I don't now why you were too dense to realize it because i'm most assuredly not shy about my feelings. Perhaps you think that you were being kind to tolerate me those years. Maybe it would have been better if the engagement didn't go on for so long._

_It's your fault for giving me mixed signals. And mine, for interpreting them to suit my purposes._

_Sometimes I wish I could hate you like most jilted fiances do. How dare you refuse me when so many in this land would have been more than happy to treasure what you are throwing away? I gave you everything I thought I could give. But somehow, nothing I do was ever enough for you reciprocate my feelings. Am I not good enough for you? Perhaps._

_But hopefully, I will be good enough for someone out there. I will try not to be too bitter because I care for you too much to be that way. It hurts to think that I wasted two decades of my life in love with someone who doesn't see me anything more as a friend or a brother. But I will never forget our friendship Yuuri. You may have been a quite useless fiance but you are veritable treasure as a best friend. And I will keep those memories in my heart for always, Yuuri. _

_Pause for a bit here, Yuuri and return after you take several deep breaths._

_Ah, there's the guilt trip. I can almost see it, even when I'm not there. It makes me feel slightly better that you feel guilty, wimp. I know that you are very sorry for breaking my heart. You better be sorry, wimp, because if you're not I'm going to roast you so well done and feed you to the birds..._

_But that is not my main purpose here. _

_The objective of this letter is to extract some thing from you._

_A promise._

_You must promise me one thing, Yuuri and one thing only._

_Promise me that you'll be happy. Don't make me regret letting you go, wimp. I will forgive you... eventually. I'm just sad that you're gonna be somebody else's wimp now. I hope she whips you up to be a strong and well-loved maou. _

_Goodbye Yuuri... _

_No longer yours,_

_Wolfram von Bielefeld._

_P.S. I'm actually proud of you, Yuuri, for having the courage to do what I cannot. So you better be wearing an ecstatic smile on your face when I see you next. Someday. Understood?_

The rain began to fall outside. Thunder roared in the distance.

The twenty-seventh demon king looked on as the skies above conveyed the emotions he cannot seem to openly express.

He fervently tried to erase the vision from his most recent nightmare of the bloodied figure on the carpeted floor looking up with empty eyes.

Dead. Lifeless.

Beautiful Wolfram.

Chapter end...

A/N: Thanks for reading guys. How was it? Hope you leave a review even if only to say you like it or you don't... very much appreciated...

No news of Wolf and twins... sorry... but the aftermath of Yuuri's meeting with the twins and how he learned where Wolf is will be on the next chapter. Part is is all about Yuuri and will only be up to next chapter. Expect to see our favorite blonde on chapter 10...

Anyway, here's a short glimpse from my draft of chapter 9....

"_..."Heika, a goodwill gift has just arrived from the kingdom of Avonea. Their ruler King Sigismunde Theodoren Altamaire the Fortieth wishes to establish a stable, working diplomatic relationship with Shin Makoku and he prays that his majesty's reign prosper evermore. He hopes that his majesty will enjoy this wonderful gift as it is one of the most sought after treasures outside of the great Demon Kingdom."_

"_Gunther, you really didn't just interrupt an important council meeting with the lords of the land because of a present from some foreign king I've never meet did you? I'm sure it can wait unless the king himself or some royal family member had personally delivered the gift."_

"_Oh no heika. I apologize. The king only sent normal diplomatic emissaries. I'm afraid that I got carried away by my excitement upon seeing the gift. You just finish the meeting if you wish your highness."_

"_You've already perked my curiousity Gunther and the meeting has become wearisome as we have not yet reached a compromise on one of the main issues. I already asked Gwendal to adjourn it for me. Very well, where is this 'sought after treasure' that has had you so worked up?".... ...._

_... ... "This, sire, is apparently the work of a great master. A certified true art genius who is highly exalted in several countries."_

_Silence._

"_Err...that's...sought after? It reminds me of..."_

"_The artist's name is Marflow Dlefeleib, heika."_

"_Marflow Dlefeleib? Unusual name for a very...um... unusual work."_

well, i'm back to studying... sigh... prefinals... wish the week would end... well i'm gonna post chapter 9 after two weeks at the latest. See you guys then... thanks for your patience.

Ja, mata.

83rd Twilight 2009


End file.
